The Brat and The Bodyguard (BECHLOE)
by LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Love is a strange thing. It can make the weakest person strong and the strongest person weak. You never leave my mind, even when I have a million things to worry about. – Anonymous 1 It's amazing how a person, who was once just a stranger, can suddenly mean the world to you. – Anonymous 2
1. Chapter 1

**THE BRAT AND THE BODYGUARD**

Love is a strange thing. It can make the weakest person strong and the strongest person weak. You never leave my mind, even when I have a million things to worry about. – Anonymous 1

It's amazing how a person, who was once just a stranger, can suddenly mean the world to you. – Anonymous 2

CHAPTER 1

 **SOMEONE'S POV**

 **FRIDAY**

It's exactly 11:45 in the evening and one of my close friends told me that she wanted to go home. It's still early if you ask me but I don't want to stay in this bar all by myself plus I'm the one in charge of driving. I'm not drunk so there's nothing to worry about. I grab my purse on our table as I walk towards the door where the two of them are waiting for me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another hour?" I asked them "No, it's almost midnight and your Uncle Wilfred is going to kill us!"

Oh Wilfred? He's my father and my close friends do call him Uncle Wilfred because he treats them like they are his daughters too.

"Why? He knows that we're going out tonight." I answered "Yes he knows but did you tell him that you're going to bring his car with us? I guess not." I smiled sheepishly and wink at her.

We went out of the club and start walking on the sidewalk. I did remember that I parked my car somewhere else, why? Like my friend said, I brought my Dad's car without his permission and I think he'll send out his bodyguards to look for us.

I don't want our night to be ruin by those idiots so I decided to park his car somewhere else without thinking that I'll get more in trouble by doing that. The three of us has been walking for 15 minutes now. I'm talking with Amy and laughing with her at the same time.

"Dude! Do you really know where'd you park your Dad's car?" Emily asked me for the nth time "Yes! Just follow me and we'll be there in a minute."

"But you already said that 15 minutes ago!" We stop walking and I look around, okay I don't want to admit that I can't remember where I park it and I'm not even drunk!

"Okay let's go this way." I said pointing my index finger at the dark alley in front of us "Are you sure about this?" Amy asked and I shook my head. She rolled her eyes at me and we continue on walking. We're halfway there when Emily stops.

"What?" I asked her "I have a bad feeling about this." She answered.

"What do you mean?" I saw my Australian friend looks at her "Like something or someone will pop right in front us holding a knife and stabbing you!" pointing at my youngest friend.

"And then he'll turn to you and stab you also and then he'll chase her into the dark!" Emily added "Oh will you two shut up! Now let's continue on walking because I'm freezing!"

"Are you sure you're freezing or you're just-"

"Zip it Amy, God!" I start walking and I don't give a care if they will follow me or not. No one said a word for the last five minutes when the three of us stop once more.

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked me and grabs my arm "N-no I didn't hear anything." I lied; the truth is I hear it too. It's like a moan but not the kind of moan that you always hear when you.. when you ah.. what the heck?! You know what I mean.

"The sound came from over there, let's check it out!" I'm a bit too late to stop Amy and even if I do, she's still do what she wants, especially in times like this.

"Get back here!" I told her but she keeps on walking "Come on, let's follow her." I told Emily and pull her; I know she doesn't want to move with the way her body stiffened.

We reach Amy and she's still looking where that sound came from so I did the same though it gave me chills to just stand here and search, I'm a bit curious about the sound.

"I don't see anything." Emily said "Me too. Maybe we're just hearing things."

"Or maybe you're both drunk! Let's just go and find the car." I said, I didn't hear any harsh reaction or comments coming from them so when I look at Emily and Patricia, they are both looking at something behind my back.

"What is it?" I asked, Emily was about to speak up when I felt a cold hand landed on my shoulder. The three of us screams, she was about to fall down when I catch her on time. I saw a lot of blood on her shirt, she's wearing a leather jacket with white shirt inside and a tight jeans.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" I asked her then I felt a slap on my head "What's that for huh?!" I asked Amy.

"Dude! Can't you see? She's bleeding and hurt and you're asking her if she's alright? Wrong Dude! Wrong!"

"Then what do you want me to ask her? What's your name? Are you single because I love to date you?!"

"Exactly!" I throw my purse at her but she just catch it.

"Will you two shut up!" Emily said then we hear a faint voice "H-help us.." she said "Please help u-us…"

I don't know what I'll say but I find myself staring at those dark cold eyes "Us? What do you mean by us?" Emily asked.

"My p-partner, We've b-been shot. I don't exactly know w-where she is." I look at Amy and Emily and they look at me too "Too bad she's taken."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." As I motion for Emily to help me stand up "I think the sound we're hearing is coming from her partner, help me look for her." Amy nods her head at me and I told Emily to stay with the girl while we look for the sound.

It only took us 5 minutes and we're a little too late. We found her lifeless while clutching a book.

"What do we tell her?" Amy asked me "I-I don't know." I answered and took the book and ask for my friend's help to carry her towards Emily and the other girl.

"You guys, she's losing consciousness, I think we better bring her to the hospital." I look at her and she's in and out of consciousness.

"Fuck!" where the hell is my car when I need it the most "You two stay here; I'll try to hail a cab." They look at each other and I know they hate my idea but what else can we do?!

I didn't say a word and start running towards the street, I saw some people coming out of the clubs and bars on that area but I don't know any of them and to no luck, cabs don't usually drive on this part because no one rides a cab on this area because this is where popular, famous and rich families in LA lives.

"Damn it!" I yelled. A lot of things going on in my mind right now but I'm trying to focus on bringing the girl to the hospital. I tried looking to my left and right, still no luck, there's not a single cab passing by!

Then I hear a familiar voice "Yo Chloe! What are you doing here?" I turn back and saw Tommy "Oh thank God Tommy you're a life saver!" I said to him and almost run towards the guy.

"Uhm are you okay?" he asked me, my mind is battling whether to tell him or not but I prefer not to "Ah yeah, it's just that ahm, can I borrow your car for a while?" he furrow his eyebrows at me.

"Where's your car?" he asked me "It's a long story Tom, please can I borrow It for a while? I promise to return it later." He didn't give me an answer but hand me over the keys "Thanks Tommy, you're the best!"

I walk towards his car and opens the door when he asked me again "Where's Amy, Stacie and Emily? It's odd to not see them with you."

"Oh ah, Emily's at home, she's a sick. Amy is with her boyfriend and Stacie is hanging out with her mom. Ah yeah that's why they're not here." I hate to lie but I told him the truth about Stacie. She was supposed to join us tonight but her mother arrive so she cancelled and spend time with her mom. Tommy stares at me for a while then let out a sigh.

"Okay then. See yah later." I smile and wave my hands at him and wait for him to go inside the club and when he's nowhere in sight, I put the car on reverse and enter the dark alley once more.

 **ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL…**

Emily is the one driving Tommy's car, it should be Amy but Chloe needs some help who is sitting on the back seat of the car with the girl. They left the other one in the alley but call 911 for help; they use the girl's mobile phone knowing that they can trace the call if they use their own numbers.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Amy says "With what?!" Chloe asks.

"I don't know! Give me your purse." Chloe throws Patricia her purse while she keeps on putting pressure on the wound on the girl's chest

"Here use this." Chloe furrows her eyebrows at her friend when she throws her a napkin.

"What? That's the only useful thing inside your purse or do you want to use your condoms?" She looks at Emily on the rear view mirror "Don't you dare say a word young lady."

"Can you open this so I can place it on her wound?!"

"Okay, okay, chill." Chloe watch her friend open a single pack of napkin and give it back to her. She then placed it on her wounds to stop the bleeding for a while. She's busy focusing on the thing she's doing when she glance towards her blonde friend.

"I know that look so ask me anything you want!" Chloe says "Why not use tampons instead of napkin?" I open my mouth but Emily butted in.

"How on earth are you going to use tampons to stop the bleeding dummy?!"

"I'm not talking about the wound, idiot!"

"Enough okay! Focus on your driving Emily; I don't want to see another dead body." Chloe said. After 20 minutes, they reach the nearest hospital. Emily parks the car right in front of the Emergency Room but there's one problem.

Though these three girls doesn't have any clue on what happened to the two girls, they are not stupid enough not to know that it's a gunshot wound and if the nurses and doctors finds out that they are the ones who brought her there, the police will question or even suspects them.

"So what now huh?" the three of them are looking outside the window, there's a guard at the door and there's no way they can go inside without being noticed.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." Chloe says and look at the girl "How is she?" Amy asks her.

"Bad. She's losing too much blood. If we stay inside the car for another five minutes, she'll die." They went quiet for a while then Chloe thinks of a plan.

"Okay fuck this. She needs medical treatment and she needs it right now so here's what we'll do.." she said.

 **MEANWHILE..**

 **LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT**

The Police Department has been in chaos for the past two hours since they lost contact from their two agents and now a call from 911 informed them that someone called using one of their agent's mobile phone and report about a dead body they found.

A blonde haired girl run on the hallway towards the office of their leader to tell the report they received. She stops the moment she saw her and waves her hand in order to get her attention. Agent Bush, the leader of the group, motion for Agent Posen to get inside her office.

As soon as the door closes, Agent Aubrey Posen told her about the news.

"W-where's my sister?" Agent Bush asked "We still don't know. The 911 call is about a dead body found in Levistone street and.. and it was Agent Leila."

Agent Bush hit her desk hard with both of her hands. Her sister, the one that is missing is not her sister by blood. Bush's father had a best friend and he needs to leave his daughter for a while to work and give her a better life but unfortunately they received news that he died from a heart attack. After that, as they grow up together, they treat each other like true sisters.

"Agent Bush? Sophia?" Aubrey said "Gather everyone on our team and I want you to search the entire LA for her and don't stop until you find my sister!" she said Aubrey nods her head and went out of the door. As for Sophia, she needs to go to the morgue where the paramedics brought Leila's body to investigate

'Wherever you are, I hope you're in good hands, Beca.' She whispered while looking at the picture frame sitting on her desk.

 **BACK TO THE HOSPITAL…**

Chloe went out of the car first. She told the two girls to follow her after five minutes and stay hidden as possible. Her plan is to get the attention of the guard while the two will try t get a gurney so they can place the girl there and leave her inside the Emergency Room.

Oh God please help me! I don't know what I'm doing but being the kindest person alive, I'm willing to risk my reputation for a short time – she thought to herself.

Chloe continues on walking until she reaches the door, she stops for a while to check on her friends who are now waiting at the side and carrying the unconscious girl. She took a deep breath before doing the thing she planned but when the guard turn around and look at her, Chloe hit him hard on the face.

Emily and Amy, though carrying the unconscious girl, runs towards their friend who is now looking down at the guard.

"What the fuck dude?! That's your plan?!" Emily asked "Way to go Chloe! That's my girl!" Amy shouts.

"Stop encouraging her!"

"I'm not, I'm just ah, happy! Now move your bum so we can go home.." the two starts to move as Chloe gets the gurney "I t-think, I think I killed him." Chloe said almost crying.

"No Chloe, you didn't okay? Trust me he's fine." Emily said "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's go." Emilly and Amy run quickly outside while Chloe stays for a little while and look at the girl on the gurney. She's thinking twice if she's going to hold her hand but she did anyway.

They were staring for a moment when Chloe realizes that the girl sees too much of her and tries to hide her face and now there's another problem, the guard who she punched is starting to gain consciousness and she needs to get out of there quick.

She tries pulling her hand from the girl's grip but it was useless. Chloe keeps on looking at guard and at the girl holding her hand "Please let me go, please. I have a reputation to make. I still have a dream and I want to have a baby, lots and lots of baby if not with you then with someone else"

 _Oh what the fuck are you saying Chloe?! Get a grip!_ – She yelled at herself.

"Please if you can hear me, just let me go for now and I'll come back for you" and the grip starts to loosen little by little. She quickly runs towards the door but stops once more to look at her.

As Chloe run towards the car, four pair of eyes is watching her until the car left the parking area.

"I want all the information you can get about them and I want it on my desk ASAP!"


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

 **(At the hospital)**

Sophia is watching her sister sleeping, she haven't gain consciousness since last night though the doctors said that she's in stable condition and they gave her medicine to let her sleep and rest for a while. She and the other agents don't have any idea if she already knows what happened to Leila or if she has some information of those people who brought her here.

The thing is, even the nurses, the doctors and the guard guarding the ER door don't know how she got there. There are CCTV's installed but it will take the management a week before they can give them a copy because of the policy of the hospital.

Sophia hears a faint knock on the door. She saw Agent Posen together with Agent Adams and Agent Onakuramara. She motioned for them to sit down.

"What did you get?" she immediately asked "Nothing. We already talked to all the people present during the night shift yesterday but no one saw a thing. They have the same story, that they saw Beca on the gurney inside the ER." Aubrey answered.

"Plus the ER is not so busy last night, that's one of the reason why they didn't saw anyone with her.

Sophia sighs and looks at her sister again when she saw that she's opening her eyes slowly. The four of them went to her side. Beca on the other hand is still adjusting her eyes from the light and the first thing she remembers is a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring at her.

She then sees her sister who is looking worriedly at her "Sophia? Where am I?" she asked and was about to move but stops when she felt a sharp pain on her chest "Woah slow down, I just need you to lay down okay?" Sophia answered. Beca nods her head and looks at her friends; she gives them a small smile and asks the question everyone is afraid to hear.

"Where's Leila? Is she okay?" she asked. No one said word but the three agents, except for Beca are all looking at Sophia "Is everything okay?" Beca asked once more when no one answers her question.

"Uhm, y-you don't know what happened last night?" Sophia asked her "I do, that's why I'm asking you how she is. I think someone followed her there and maybe they know that we send someone to spy on them." Beca answered.

"We both got shot. I got shot on my chest but I don't know where they shot her. I told her to run and ask for help but they followed her and I can't remember what happened next." Sophia looks at Aubrey who nods her head twice, it's like giving her a go signal to tell her what happened to her best friend.

"Beca, I don't know how to say this to you and I don't think this is the right time but you have to know." Sophia said "To know what?" again no one answers her.

"Know what Sophia? What happened to Leila? Is she okay?" Sophia looks down and Beca doesn't need to know or hear the answer. By the way her sister reacts and how their friends can't answer her straight, she knows that something bad happen to her.

"It's my entire fault. I shouldn't-I shouldn't force her to see me and give that fucking list to me!" Beca shouted "It's not your fault okay, it's no one's fault."

Sophia squeezes her sister's hand and force her to look at her "Listen to me; wherever she is right now, I know she won't blame you for what happen. You're just doing your job and we know you tried to protect her."

Tears fall down from her eyes as anger starting to build up inside her. Now, no matter what they do, they don't have Leila to testify against them. The proof she collected is also lost. Sad to say but they are going back to square one again.

"Can I see her for one last time?" Beca asked her sister "You will but not now. The doctor said that you can go home once your entire tests are cleared."

"What about those girls who brought me here?" Sophia looks at Aubrey then to CR and Lily "Girls? What girls?"

"Those girls who save me last night, if it weren't for them, I think I'm dead now."

"Did you remember their faces? Because we asked all of the staff here and no one can give us a clear answer on who brought you here." Aubrey said "No, I-I can't recall their faces, it was dark and my vision is blurry because I'm losing too much blood." Beca answered.

"All I remember is her eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes and her voice." She added. She tries to recall what she looks like but she failed "But if I'll saw her eyes again, I'll remember her."

 **BEALE'S RESIDENCE**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing, I'm too lazy to answer that call but based on what happen last night, every incoming call is important. I took my phone on my bed side table and look at the name flashing on the screen.

Stacie Conrad.

Damn! We told her that we'll give her a call once we're home!

I let out a deep sigh when I remember what happened last night. They went back to the bar and also found my dad's car. I didn't return the car I borrow from Tommy. The girls promise me that she'll go with me to the carwash. I look at my phone again and answer it.

"Hello.."

"Yo Chloe! What happen to you guys? I've been calling Amy and Emily last night but they're not answering. I tried to call yours but it's out of reach." She answered.

"Oh ah sorry sweetie but we lost track of time last night and we're so tired and exhausted." I don't want to lie to Stacie because I love her like the way I love Emily and Patricia but I don't want her to get involve with this.

"Come on now, what's going on?" Shoot! This girl really knows me well. If Amy can lie, well I can't. I'm not good in lying "What do you mean by what's going on?" I asked.

"I know something happened last night. I have this feeling that somewhat you girls were in trouble or in bad situation that's why I called hundreds of times!"

"Oh ah, no, nothing happened last night dude."

"You swear?" Damn it! What do I do? Shall I tell her?

"Okay, come over here and I'll tell you. I'll call them too."

"Sure. I'll be there in 30 minutes." I ended the call and throw my phone on my side. Honestly speaking, I don't have much sleep last night, I don't know why but I'm kinda worried about that girl and I'm wondering if she's alright.

This reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet. Well, I'm Chloe Beale, 24 years of age and I live with my Father, a popular business tycoon here in LA, he's rich but not me. I have a lot of friends and I love to hang out with them but there are three particular people that I share my secrets and dark sides.

That's Amy Wilson, Emily Junk and Stacie Conrad. We grew up together, our families have this tight bond and we belong to the top 5 most influential families. As you can see, we love to bully each other and say stupid things most of the time. Amy is one year older than me and Stacie while Emily is a year younger than me and Stacie. Even though we do stupid things and stuff, we always got each other's back. No one is left behind. So I think Emily and Amy will also agree with me to tell Stacie what happened and I hope she keep her mouth shut.

45 MINUTES LATER..

The three, Emily, Stacie and Amy arrives at Beale's Residence and immediately went to the entertainment room where Chloe is waiting. She told her father that they are going to watch some movies so he won't bother them while they are talking.

Once Emily closed the door, Amy starts to talk.

"Okay long legs, before we begin, I want you to promise me not to over react on the things you'll hear from us and please if ever you have any reactions, do it as quiet as possible." She said, Stacie nods her head once and gives her thumbs up.

Chloe let out a deep sigh and look down before looking back up at Stacie "You're right, something happened last night that's why we didn't call you." Chloe said "I knew it!" Stacie said out loud.

"Uhm sorry, it won't happen again." She added when Chloe raised her eyebrow at her "Okay its fine. Where was I?"

"Something happened last night." Emily answered "Thanks Em. We got into a little trouble. We-"Chloe didn't finish her sentence when Amy starts to speak up.

"Little trouble? You call that little?! For Pete sakes, we saw a dead body, a girl that's been shot and you punched a guard!"

"Oh my god! A dead body?!" Stacie asked "Yes!" Amy answers then they hear a knock on the door.

"Chloe honey, is everything alright?" Chloe gives Stacie and Amy a deadly look and walks towards the door "Uhm yes Dad, sorry. We're just over reacting on the movie we're watching." She answered.

"What movie?"

"A dead body in the alley.." Amy answers which earned a slap on her shoulder by Emily "A what?"

"Nothing Dad, we're just playing around. Everything's fine."

"Okay sweetie and please no cursing." Chloe stayed at the door for a while then look at her three friends "If you do that again, I'll kill you." She said to Amy.

"Okay, I'll zip it." She answered "So, what does she mean by a dead body?" Stacie asked.

"Haven't you watched the news?"

"No, I only watch brutal and sexual shows and movies."

"Whatever! To make the long story short, we help someone and brought her to the hospital because she's been shot. We're trying to find the car of Chloe's father because she can't remember where she parked it." Emily explained.

"What about the dead body?"

"It's her partner but we're a little too late. So we left her there at the alley but we called 911 for help." Amy answers "You didn't know their names or you haven't check for any Identification?"

"No Stacie, I mean, if you're in that situation, you won't even think of asking their names. All you can think of is how to help them." Chloe answers "But there's a book right?"

Stacie and Emily looks at Chloe who bit her lip, she forgot about the book.

"Did you somewhat check the book?" Emily asked "No, why would I? It's just a book. I don't think she'll write her name on that thing."

"But where is it?"

"It's in my room. I hide it inside my closet so no one can see." The four of them looks at each other for a while and no one said a word. Now that Stacie knows their situation, she's already involved.

"I don't want to think anymore. Let's do some shopping to get off our mind from thinking about that girl." Chloe suggested Amy smiles at her and say "I'm not thinking about her."

"Me too!" Emily added "Of course me too because I don't even know what she looks like" Stacie butted in.

"So our Chloe here is thinking about her huh?" the red haired girl tries her best not to blush and just give them a straight face "I don't have any comment on that. So shall we go?"

"Hell yeah! I need diversions so I'll have a peaceful sleep tonight." Emily answered the four of them stands up and walks towards the door. When they are out of the library, Chloe saw her Uncle Max talking to his father.

"Hey Uncle Max!" Chloe greeted him and gives him a hug, the three girls did the same "How's my gorgeous little girls?" Max asked, the four girls laugh when Emily's eyes landed on the TV.

"We're not little anymore, look at Ames. That's not small for me." Amy then slap Stacie's head which makes Chloe laughs but the latter saw the worried look on Emily's face and mouthed the word

'Look at the TV'.

There's news about the incident last night and a picture of a body covered in white sheet.

"Oh you were there right?!" Stacie blurted out and Amy steps on her foot "Hey that hurts!"

Chloe immediately smiles on her Uncle who is furrowing his eyebrows at Stacie "What she means is we were there last night. The club we're into is near that place."

"I don't want you girls to go out without bodyguards. Look at what's happening around you." Chloe's dad said "Oh come on Dad, I think it's a gang war so you've got nothing to worry about." Chloe answered.

"I agree with your father, you should hire some bodyguards for these girls." The four of them shook their heads. They hate seeing someone following them, watching their every move and especially taking control of their life.

"We're done talking about hiring bodyguards right Dad? So ah we're going to the mall to do some shopping, we'll be back before dark."

"I'll drive you to the mall then call Dexter to pick you up after." Max said "Thanks Uncle Max!" Emily said. He told the girls to wait for him at his car while he talks to his brother Wilfred.

"You should talk to Chloe again about the bodyguard thing because I don't think it's a gang war." He said "They are my agents, Agent Leila died while Agent Mitchell is at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I still don't know. I'll drop by at the hospital before I'll drive them to the mall. I'll give you an update about it, okay?"

"Yeah sure and take care please." Max nods his head and taps his brother's shoulder then walks out to the door and went to his car where the four girls are waiting, laughing and excited about their shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Max informed the girls that he needs to drop by at the hospital first to check on someone before he'll drive them to the mall. The girls were okay about that because their minds are now focusing on the word 'shopping'.

As the car enters the parking area, Amy looks outside the window but she didn't recognize the place because they drive around the back to reach the Emergency Room last night.

Max parks the car, turn off the engine and looks at Chloe sitting on the front passenger seat "I know I'm asking too much but I want you girls to come with me inside. I don't want you to stay here ad wait." He said "Before you say no, I have a deal, you four are coming with me then I'll let you shop and buy all you want on my expense." Max added.

"Oh Uncle Max we'll follow you wherever you go, that's a promise!" Chloe answered and her Uncle shook his head while the other girls are smiling from ear to ear. They all went out of the car and Max locks it. The four girls are still busy talking about shopping so they didn't notice a guy standing near the entrance looking intently at them especially to Chloe.

It only took them 10 minutes to reach the 8th floor. Max is ahead of them and he keeps on shaking his head because of the things he's hearing from the girls behind him. He took a left turn and saw some of his agents standing outside the room.

"What are you girls doing here outside?" he asked "We're just talking sir, Beca is sleeping. Sophia is with her inside." Lily answered.

"Okay, do you mind guarding my niece and her friends for a moment, while I talk to Sophia about something." The three agents look at the four girls standing and chatting three steps away from them.

"Sure sir, no problem." Cynthia Rose answered "Thank you." Max then calls the girl and told them to wait for him here and that they are safe with his agents "We can take care of ourselves Uncle Max, we don't need bodyguards." Chloe said and look at the three.

'Spoiled brats' Aubrey whispered which makes Cynthia Rose and Lily laughs. Max stands there for a second thinking if leaving these four with his agents is the right thing to do.

"On the second thought, I think it'll be better if you four come with me inside." He said, Chloe nods her head and looks at the girls' then motion for Amy to go first. Max who is on the door opens it and enters.

He stops for a while to warn the girls not to talk too loud because his agent is sleeping. The Australian girl is the first one to enter the room after Max but stops when she sees the girl on the bed.

"Oh shit!" she blurted out loud then went out of the door "Language Ames! Uncle told us to be quiet." Chloe said. She continues on walking without looking at the people inside.

"I'm so sorry Uncle for the way Am-"she stops when she looks up and her eyes landed at the girl on the bed who is now awake and looking at her "THAT'S DOUBLE SHIT!"

She wants to move but it seems like her feet are stuck on the floor.

Fuck! What is she doing here?! She knows my Uncle?!

Her eyes never left the girl who furrows her eyebrows at her.

Holly Molly! Did she recognize me?! I think she recognize me! Quick Chloe do something!

She then covers her face with her right hand and walk two steps backwards but Stacie is behind her "What are you doing Chloe?" she asked "Chloe? Who's Chloe? I'm not Chloe!" the red haired answered.

Stacie looks behind her back where Emily is standing and the latter shrugs her shoulder. She pushes Chloe forward and went in followed by Emily who is pulling Amy back inside.

Emily still didn't see the girl on the bed so she doesn't have any idea what's going on with the two. The four girls are now sitting on the bench inside while Sophia is looking intently at Chloe and Amy.

The latter lean a little closer to her friend so she can whisper something 'What is she doing here?' Amy asks Chloe 'I don't know dude. Why are you asking me that question?'

The two looks at Max when they hear him talk "How are you Beca?"

'Her name is Beca.' Amy whispered again to Chloe 'And why are you telling me that?'

'Nothing. Maybe you want to know her name because we didn't get it last night.' Chloe nudge her elbow at her friend to stop her from talking "I'm fine sir. Just a little dizzy and my chest hurt." Beca answered, she then looks at Chloe who she caught looking at her but then covers her face again, now using both of her hands.

'If you don't stop acting like a stupid idiot covering your face with no reason at all, we'll be in big trouble!' Amy whispered again "Why are you covering your face dude?"

Chloe and Amy give a deadly glare at Emily who is still oblivious on what's going on with the two "What? You guys are acting weird!"

"We're not weird; she's just hiding her face to someone before she can even recognize her!" Amy blurted out "Who? We didn't bring the-"Chloe stands up all of a sudden then squeezes herself in between Stacie and Emily.

"Hey Chloe?!" Stacie said "Yes?" she answered.

"There's a big space beside Am-."

"I know that but I want to sit here and my name is not Chloe." She widens her eyes at her but still Stacie didn't get it. Emily was about to say something when her friend steps on her foot 'Don't open your mouth okay? Just look at the bed and do it DISCREETLY.'

The young girl do as what she told, she looks to her left first then to her right and slowly look at the bed and she stands up the moment she saw Beca.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she hysterically said. Max who notices something with the way his niece and her friends looks at Beca "Ah don't mind them. So, have you told your sister how on earth did you get here? I mean if you remember the person who helped you?" Max asked her.

Chloe pulled Emily who is still standing that time, the girls except Stacie eagerly listen to what Beca has to say "No, I can't remember." The three girls breathe out a sigh of relief but it's too loud which makes Beca, Sophia and Max looks at them again.

They give them a peace sign and Stacie whispered something to Amy 'What's wrong with you girls? You've been acting like you've seen a ghost!'

'Well it's scarier than ghost. Remember the girl we helped last night?' Amy asked and Stacie nods her head as a reply 'That's her.'

"WHAT?! THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Max excuses himself for a while and walk over to the girls "What is going on here?" he ask.

"Oh nothing Uncle Max, you know Stacie likes to speak out loud sometimes when she's ah excited." Chloe answered and nudge her friend's elbow "Uh y-yes I'm just excited that's all. I mean what are we still doing here, you know." And chuckles but they can sense the tension on her voice.

"Just give me a couple of minutes okay then we'll go.." the four girls smiles at him and the moment Max turns around, Chloe pulls the hair of Stacie 'Hey! Why you do that?'

'That's for not keeping your mouth shut!' Stacie rolled her eyes at Chloe then looks at Emily 'She remembers your eyes dude, what we're going to do?'

'Relax, I'm not the only person who has a beautiful eyes. Sparkling and shimmering eyes.'

'Oh shut it!'

"And I do remember her voice. She said something to me last night that she'll come back to check up on me." They hear Beca said 'You said that? Oh Chloe my dear, you're flirting in the middle of life and death situation.' Stacie whispers and winks at her friend.

Chloe glare at her, tension and panic starts to kick in "One more word from you Stacie and I'll shoot you! I'm not flirting with her!" Chloe says aloud.

"Uh you shouldn't say that because you know that this girl has been shot." Amy butted in, Emily who is the only one who keeps her mouth shut, shook her head and cover her face 'We're doomed!'

"How do you know that she's been shot?" Sophia asked when she heard what blonde girl said. The latter opens her mouth but no words came out, she looks at Stacie then to Chloe and asks for help.

"Amy?" Max called her "Ahm, hmm, Err, Uhm, uh huh. I just heard it from the people outside, yep I heard it! Loud and clear. She's been shot on her chest."

"Okay stop." Chloe said, her heart is beating faster than it should. She's trying hard not to look at Beca but her eyes are betraying her "Uhm okay, ah Sophia why don't you call Agent Posen, Adams and Onakuramara here so I can discuss about something."

Sophia nods her head but still looking at the girls, she opens the door and told the other agents to come in. they position themselves on the other side of the bed where Sophia is standing.

"Oh before I forgot, I would like to introduce my agents. This is Agent Aubrey Posen, Agent Cynthia Rose Adams, Agent Lily Onakuramara, Agent Sophia Bush and Agent Beca Mitchell."

The Agents waves their hands, some of them smiles some of them don't especially Beca who is staring at Chloe.

She looks familiar to me. Those eyes. It feels like, I've seen those eyes before.

"And this is Amy Wilson, Stacie Conrad and Emily Junk. They are my niece's best friends but I treat them as my nieces too." Max added, he then looks at Chloe and motion for her to come near him.

'What do I do?' Chloe asked the three "Just act normal.' Emily answered.

'Here, use my sunglass; you can cover your eyes with this.' Stacie says and hand over her sunglass while Amy gives her two thumbs up. Chloe slowly stands up and walks towards her Uncle. Once she's near, Max furrows his eyebrows at her.

"What's with the glasses?" he asked "Oh, ahm I'm a little bit dizzy so yeah, ah I need it to ah.. to ahm.." she looks at her friends to ask for a back up.

"To cover her eyes so she won't recognize her." Amy answers. Emily sighs and looks at her two friends 'I think we need to talk about this later.'

'Yeah, I think that' a good idea' Stacie answered.

Max decided to ignore the strange behaviour of the girls and continue introducing Chloe to his Agents "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, this is my niece, Chloe Beale. Chloe they are my trust worthy agents."

All of the agents extend their arms at her and she gladly accepted it but when its Beca's turn, she don't know what to do.

"Aren't you going to shake her hand?" Max asked his niece "Uhm its okay Uncle, I think she can't extend her arms yet." Chloe answered.

"I can." Beca said and extend her right arm towards Chloe. Amy, Stacie and Emily watch and patiently waiting on what their friend will do, they let out a sigh when Chloe taps Beca's hand instead of shaking it.

"That's the new way of hand shaking, you know.." and laugh nervously "Have we met before?" Beca's question caught Chloe off guard.

"No! Of course not, that's impossible, no way dude!" Chloe bit her lower lip to stop herself from talking more "Is it okay if we wait for you at the car? I think I need some air Uncle." She added.

"Sure but they'll come with you, I have other things that I need to talk with Beca and no buts', I insist." Chloe didn't say anything and took the keys from his Uncle's hand and she's the first one to left the room.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll go down." Max said to his agent who just nods their head "And oh, I'm warning you. My girls are pain in the ass and they don't like it when someone is following them."

AT THE PARKING AREA

Sophia and the other agents followed Chloe and her friends downstairs; they maintain a distance with them remembering what their boss said earlier. Emily and Stacie are the ones who keep on looking back at them while Amy and Chloe are having a serious conversation.

"What do you think is wrong with those kids?" Sophia asked them "What do you mean by the word wrong?" Lily asked.

"This is the first time I met them but something's telling me that they are hiding something from their Uncle. You haven't seen the way they look at Beca, especially Chloe."

"Maybe they find Mitchell pretty." CR answered "No, don't you find it weird that she accepted our hands but when it comes to my sister, she refuse to shake it?"

The four of them looks at each other, they are acting weird and very mysterious. The looks they gave to each other, those whispers and words that has double meanings, their suspicious instinct as agents kicked in.

"Do you want to talk to them?" Aubrey asked their leader "Nope, not now. I'll do some researching first then we'll see." The four agents fasten their pace when they saw the girls turn left.

"Hey wait up!" Sophia shouted but the girls didn't stop from walking, the agents start to run but Sophia stops when she sees a red car speeding their way to the girls. Her eyes widen when she saw two guys holding a gun.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted, they catch up with the girls right on time and as they fell down on the ground, the next thing they hear are sounds of guns blasting through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

ONE WEEK LATER…

BECA'S POV

It's been a week since I lost a very dear friend of mine, Leila. We've been friends since I started working as an Agent here in LA. She's my senior and same age with my sister. I was her junior partner and she's the one who trained and teach me things I need to know on how to be a great Agent.

She's always there for me when I need someone to talk to, though I'm close with my sister, there are things that I don't tell her but Leila knows. I know it's still a mystery to you on what really happened that night.

She was an undercover agent; our boss sent three of his agents on a spy mission to uncover who is the mastermind behind the human trafficking, illegal drugs and selling powerful weapons. We do know that there are big names behind this group and we want to find out who they are.

On that fateful night, Leila called me and asked me to meet her. I was 30 minutes early but when she arrives, she seems that she's running for quite some time now. We haven't got the chance to talk and tell me what she finds out. The rest is history.

It still hurts and I promise myself that I'll do whatever it takes to see those people involve suffering behind bars!

Chief Max Beale re-assigned me while they think of tactics on how to enter the den of our enemy again. He told me that he wants our service to be the bodyguard of his niece and her friends. It's been also a week after the shooting incident in front of the hospital.

They are lucky none of them got hurt. They are now investigating who wants those girls dead. I mean if you look at them, they are the kinds that will annoy you and can be a pain in the ass but I don't think they'll do illegal things, especially Chloe.

I have this strong feeling that we already met. Though I'm not that sure when and where. Also, I want to find those people who helped me. I owe them my life, without them, I'll be dead by now.

A tap on me shoulder brings me back to reality. It's my sister and she's handing me a cup of coffee. She sits on the empty chair in front of me as I took a sip.

"So, are you sure you can handle guarding some bunch of famous, rich but spoiled brat girls?" she asked me, I rolled my eyes at her and place my cup of coffee on the table.

If you ask me, guarding someone is not my forte or our forte. For me, it's a boring task but there's nothing I can do for now.

"We can't say no to the boss right? So there's nothing we can do about it." I answered "Yeah and I think they are really in need of bodyguards. I mean, who wants those girls dead?"

"Boyfriends? Enemies of their families? Gang wars?"

"Gang wars? I don't think so; I'll go with enemies of their families." I nod my head twice when I hear her phone beeps; she reads the text message and told me that Sir Beale wants us to be at his office in 5 minutes.

We didn't wait and immediately proceed at his office. We found Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Benjie, Jesse and Flo. Our whole team is present so I think this is serious.

I close the door behind me and sit next to Aubrey who smiled at me "How's your wound?" she asked "It still hurts but I'll manage." I answered and saw Sir Beale holding four folders on his hand.

He placed it on the long table in front of us as he sits on his swivel chair "Okay, I called for a meeting because I want to give you a head ups about my niece and her friends." He said.

"As you all know, there's been a shooting incident in front of the hospital which involves my girls." He then places a crumpled paper on the table. After the shooting, a man in the car threw it towards his niece; the words written to it are ALWAYS WATCH YOUR BACK FROM NOW ON!

I bet they are scared as hell right now. He then places three more paper on the table which has these words:

WE'RE ALWAYS WATCHING YOU! – 2nd note

GIVE US BACK WHAT WE WANT OR YOU'RE DEAD! – 3rd note

CHLOE BEALE, AMY WILSON, STACIE CONRAD, EMILY JUNK – 4th note

So the hired killers already know their names, poor kids.

"I know this is hard for all of you as you do not have any background on guarding someone but with your skills and knowledge I don't think we're going to have a problem with that." Sir Beale added.

"Don't worry sir, we will assure you that they are in good hands and whoever is doing this, we will find out as soon as we can." I look at my sister and I'm so proud to have her. She's the leader of our team and she's really good.

"I know that but I think the only problem you'll encounter is these four girls."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He leans his back on his chair before he answers my question "I love them and treat them as my daughters but I'm not going to lie that they can be a big pain in the ass." He answered.

He took a picture of a young girl and places it in the middle. "This is Emily Junk; she's the youngest of the four. Well she's a very sweet and nice girl, Emily always look up to her older friends."

He took the remaining three pictures and places it beside Emily's picture "This is Amy Wilson, the joker of the group. She likes to ask question but most of the time it's the silly ones. Stacie Conrad, same with Amy they like to joke around but most of the time she like to have a debate with her. Like Emily, these two girls are also nice and sweet."

It took a while before he talks and just stares at his niece, I see how worried he is for their lives "And of course my niece, Chloe Beale. She has the same age as Stacie and they are one year younger than Amy. It's safe to say that she's their leader." He added.

"Like they'll do what she says and likes?" Aubrey asked "Yes but there are times that she let them decide, think or even plan a vacation with them."

"Okay sir so what's going to be the problem?" Sophia asked, I think I already know the answer to her question. Sir Beale looks at us one by one.

"They don't like someone or somebody following them everywhere, they don't take orders from a stranger, they hate knowing that a certain person is taking over their lives and to make this short, they hate having bodyguards." He answered "I think I already mentioned that you girls before."

I remember how they acted that day especially when they saw me but the most intriguing part is how did they know that I've been shot at the chest? You see, my sister ask Aubrey if they somewhat told the girls about Beca's condition or even talk about it in front of them but she said no.

After the meeting, Sir Beale told us that he's going to bring us to his brother's house to formally meet the girls and they are expecting us there. He assigned me and my sister to be the bodyguard of his niece, Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Flo will guard Amy, Benjie and Jesse will guard Emily, Aubrey and Lily will guard Stacie.

We arrive at his brother's house in less than 30 minutes and I tell you the place is huge! Well what do you expect if you're one of the richest businessmen in LA!

"Does Emily, Stacie and Amy lives here?" Jesse asked "It's not technically called living here but their parents wants them to stay here with Chloe if they have some business trip or out of the country meetings with some investors."

As we walk towards the front door, we saw a lots of guards scattered around the house. We saw his brother smiling at us and hug his younger brother.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our humble abode." He said, we smiled at him and look around. Honestly speaking, I wanted to have a house like this but now that I'm actually seeing one, I think I'll be much comfortable on smaller one.

"Did you already tell them about this?" I heard Sir Beale asked "Actually no but they are upstairs and I told them that you're joining us for lunch." His brother answered.

"So it's going to be me who will tell them about their bodyguards?" his brother smiled at him and taps his shoulder "Don't worry, I got your back."

He motions for us to go to the dining area as they call for the girls. We all sit and look at each other; no one said a word because we are overwhelmed on how big the place is. We saw some people putting plates on table with food and so.

We heard voices behind us, Sir Beale, his brother and definitely the girls. We are facing our backs on them as I hear Chloe's voice.

"I told Dad that we're going to the mall after and watch some movies but he doesn't want to." She said, I don't know why but every time she speaks, all I recall is the girl at the hospital pleading at me to let go of her hand.

"He'll say yes once you agree to have a bodyguard." And in three, two, one we heard four answers from these spoiled brats.

"A big NO!" Chloe answered

"Certainly not Uncle Max!" that comes from Stacie "I'll go with the majority!" which I think is Emily.

"Oh food! Come on!" Amy perhaps.

"We're doing this for your own good. You got 4 death threats, that don't bother you?"

"No, we think it came from those girls who hate us. They are so jealous of what we have and that we're a lot popular than them."

"Chloe I don't think this is an act of those girls."

"It is Dad, don't worry too much."

"We can take care of ourselves, right Ames?" Stacie asks "Right! But for now I'm starving can we please eat first." We all look at Amy who sits in front of Cynthia Rose, she grabs her spoon and stuff some mash potatoes in her mouth.

She smiles at Cynthia Rose and look down but look back up in an instant as she scan the area and saw us. She coughs which makes Chloe, Stacie and Emily run towards her.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked her "I told you to chew your food first before swallowing!" Chloe added while rubbing Amy's back.

"Hey! You're saying that I eat like an animal?" Amy asks "No because animals' eats properly than you are." Stacie answered.

"Oh shut up you twig!" we are still looking at them and I think they feel our presence as Chloe's eyes landed at me.

CHLOE'S POV

What the hell is she doing here?! Why is she in our house?! I wanted to scream, run towards my room and lock myself inside but I know if I do that, my dad and uncle will questioned me. I'm still looking at Beca who is also looking at me too.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, I saw her opens her mouth but Uncle Max is the first one to answer me "Oh sorry I forgot. Girls I want you to meet your bodyguards!"

Me, Emily and Stacie didn't say anything while Amy stops from eating her food and look up to us "So what are we going to do now?" she asks and I slap her shoulder and I don't care if my dad sees that.

"Dad, for how many times do we need to tell you that we don't need bodyguards? We can take care of ourselves!"

"She's right Uncle Wil, we're grown-ups and we got each other back" I look at Stacie and she gives me a small smile.

"I know that but this time it's different. They are sending you threats and they even shot you in front of the hospital."

"There's no alarm on that one." Amy says "Aren't you girls afraid that there are some people that want you dead? Shooting at someone is alarming, I must say." A brunette says, I forgot her name, its Sophie or whatever!

"Agent Bush is right and by the looks of it, I'm the one who needs to decide what's best for you girls and having a bodyguard will somehow give me a peace of mind."

As much as I wanted to fight over this, I think I won't win against two Beale.

"Besides, we will let you girls go wherever you want from now on because we know they are here to protect you just in case." Uncle Max says.

"Well yeah that's why we hate to have a bodyguard. We don't want someone who is standing behind our back and look over our shoulders to see what we're doing."

"Or who are we texting." Emily butted in "Also who are we talking to." Stacie then slaps Amy's arm who just keeps on eating her food.

"Or stealing our shit." I raised my eyebrow at her, this girl is really something "Enough of this, like I said I have the final verdict and that is for you girls to have a bodyguard whether you like it or not!" I rolled my eyes at my father while Emily raises her hand.

"And yes, your parents agree on this one Emily."

I saw Agent Bush walks over to my dad and uncle and say something. Uncle Max nods his head twice and whisper something to my dad then they both leave the dining area.

"Why don't you three take a sit so we can talk." She said while gesturing her hands on the chairs on our side, I know Stacie and Emily are both waiting for my next move but I don't follow orders with a person I don't even know.

"We don't have time for any chit chat and there's nothing to talk about." I didn't wait for her to say anything, I start to walk away from the table and I saw Emily slaps Amy's shoulder and she stops from eating and bring her plate with her, but before we can even go to the stairs, Beca blocks our way.

"Move over midget." I said and she raise an eyebrow at me "Did you just call me midget?" she asks while pointing a finger at herself.

"You're not deaf are you?"

"No."

"Then why you need to ask if you hear it the first time." Right now I don't give a fuck if I'm standing too close to her and by the way she looks at me like analyzing if she seen me before "Now if you'll excuse us, we have better things to do." I walk pass by her and slightly bump my shoulder at her causing her to wince in pain.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Agent Bush team went home for a while to get the things they needed for this mission. They meet at the headquarters to have a short meeting for what happened earlier that day.

"Do you think they will listen to everything we'll say to them?" Sophia hears Benjie ask Jesse "By the looks of it, they are really against on having a bodyguard." He added.

"Actually I'm not sure on how to answer your questions but they are just bunch of young ladies so I think they won't do anything to harm us." Jesses answers "Harm us? Or you mean they won't do stupid things that will cost them their life." Beca butted in.

"Well they are not scared of the death threats they received. They don't even give a damn care about the shooting incident!" CR says as she places some ammo on her bag.

"I know this will be hard guys and a little different on what we used to do but Sir Beale wants our service to protect his nieces, so we'll do what it takes to protect them." Sophia says "So tomorrow, Lily, I want you and Benjie place some CCTV camera's all over the house especially on the outside."

"Jesse and Flo, gather all the information you can get about these girls. Who are they friends, where they hang out or if they have any boyfriends." The two agents nod their head as they continue to pack some guns.

"Okay so if you guys are done, we need to go and do some rounds for the night."

MEANWHILE AT THE BEALE'S RESIDENCE

After they found out about their bodyguards, the girl didn't go to the mall even Chloe's dad already allowed them to go out. The idea of having bodyguards following them behind their back annoys the four girls.

"What now huh? I don't want to sit here all night doing nothing." Amy says as she plays some game on her phone "We're not allowed to go out without them so we're stuck here for the night."

"But I want to go out! I want to get wasted." Stacie whines and lay down on Chloe's bed while the latter is looking outside the window watching the four guards roaming the area.

"Do you still have any booze left in your stash Ames?" Stacie ask her "Nope and I haven't gone to the store to buy some." Chloe looks at her friends and like them; she doesn't want to be stuck inside her room for the rest of the night.

"What time are they supposed to get back?" Chloe asks the three girls? "Who?"

"Those bodyguards. Dad told me that they left to get their things."

"I don't know and I don't care." Stacie answers. Chloe thinks for a while, she knows that they are not back yet so she thinks of a plan on how she and the girls sneak out at the back.

"How many people guarding the backyard?" she asks once more "I think there are three of them, I saw them doing their rounds before I went here to your room." Emily answers.

"Okay then, we need to go as in now before they come back. We will sneak out like the way we use to do." Stacie sits on the bed and this time there's a smiling forming on her pretty face.

"Just like the old times?"

"Yeah just like the old times." The four girls' smiles at each other and run towards Emily's room to sneak out before their bodyguards know they were gone.

SOMEONE'S POV

I've been watching the Beale's Residence for a week now, studying the house and searching for the weak spot on where we could enter without the guards noticing us.

Everything is running well according to our plan until Chief Beale and his brother decided to hire personal bodyguards for the girls and this makes our job a lot harder than it looks.

I hear my phone ringing and I answer it "So any update?"

"Other than the girls having a bodyguard? Nothing."

"What about your plans on sneaking inside the house tonight?"

I look at the house, it's really big though I have an idea how many are guarding the front and back of the house, having another 8 people roaming around will make it hard for me to sneak in.

"I'll see what I can do about that, I'll give you a kill if there's any changes." And I ended the call. I let out a deep sigh and was about to get out of my car when I saw a hummer stops on the other side of the road.

I hide myself and saw a young man went out of the car with a phone on his ear talking to someone. After two minutes, the gate at the back door opens and there goes the four girls laughing and getting inside the hummer.

A smile appears on my face, now I don't need to sneak in and force the girls to come with me. I dial a number on my phone and waits for my call to connect."

"Any update?" he answers "Yeah, the four girls sneak out of the house with a young man. I'm going to follow them, be sure the guys are ready once I inform you where they are headed."

I turn on the engine and keep my distance so they won't notice me. Well maybe it's time to do drastic measures so they will give us what we need.

 **Hi! Wow thank you for those who follows and favourite my stories, of course for giving it a review also. This is my first BECHLOE story and I'm really happy that some people are actually reading the stuff I write. By the way, I have posted another story entitled THE DJ, THE LAWYER AND THE LITTLE REDHEAD. I'll focus on these two stories while I'm on summer break so expect an update everyday or every other day. Again thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BECA'S POV**

Mr. Wilfred Beale is the one who opens the door for us when we got back from the headquarters. He's really a nice guy and very humble, I wonder if Chloe has those kinds of traits but yeah I doubt that.

"So you guys knows where are your rooms right?" he asks us with a smile on his face "Yes Mr. Beale. You don't have to worry about us." My sister answers.

"Just call me Wilfred, Mr. Beale is too formal. Oh Max called me a while ago and ask about the security room, its right over there." We all look to the direction he's pointing.

"We'll set up our own monitors and cameras all over the house, I hope you won't mind it." he shook his head at me and says "You do what you need to do, you won't hear any protest from me."

"Well yeah but what about your daughter and her friends? Where are they by the way?" the house is too quiet at that time "Don't mind them, they are upstairs in their own rooms. They are still mad at me for hiring you guys but they'll get use to it."

"Okay sir, we won't bother you anymore because we know you have a lot of work to do." Aubrey says "It's nothing and if you need anything, you know where to find me." We watch him walk towards the stairs but stops and look at us again.

"Please consider this as your home too guys so if you're hungry or you want to cook, you don't need to ask me. You can also use the entertainment room and also the pool. Feel at home please."

"We will Mr. Beale and thanks." He smiles once more before continuing going up the stairs "Okay, Lily and Benjie, I want you guys to install these monitors in the security room. Flo and Jesse, find some hidden spots all over the house so by tomorrow morning we're able to place those cameras." The four of them went to do their thing while Sophia looks at me, Aubrey and CR.

"Aubrey and CR, do some rounds outside the house while we check on the girls then we'll follow you after."

Me and my sister went upstairs, she told me to check the girls while she check the second floor. The girls' rooms are on the third floor. I saw two doors on my right then one on my left. I decided to open the only door to my left; I saw a billiard table, a large TV and some game consoles inside.

 _A game room._

I close the door and went to the opposite, I turn the knob but I didn't saw anyone inside. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and some bottles of alcohol on the tables. I went inside to check the bathroom then I saw Amy's picture on the bedside table.

 _Maybe she's with Chloe._

I went outside and close the door then walk towards to the room beside Amy's. I did the same thing, I turn the knob and went in but still I didn't see anyone inside. By the looks and how neat the room is, I bet this is Chloe's room. I was right when I saw a photo frames hanging on the wall.

I small smile form on my lips when I saw different photos of Chloe with her friends and family. I'm still trying to remember those who help me that night and to be honest every time I close my eyes to recall it, all I can see is Chloe's face.

The thing is, its impossible that she and her friends are the ones who help and save me that night. I have two reasons okay, first is I don't think girls like them will be on that dark alley, it's not a safe place for girls. Second, she's Chief Beale's niece, I'm sure he teaches them how to handle situation like that and not just leave someone on the gurney in the ER.

I comb my hair using both of my hands, I always do this every time I feel stress.

 _Well she's not here and I need to check the other two rooms._

I'm walking towards the door when one of Chloe's door cabinet opens and saw a book that drops on the floor. I walk towards it and pick it up and was about to open when I hear a glass shatters. I quickly place the book back inside the drawer and exits the room. I saw another two doors in front of me. I'm about to turn the knob on the first one when I hear Chloe's voice on the next room, the door slightly ajar.

"We should clean this up first." She says "We'll clean it later on, we need to go before those bodyguards returns." I think it's Stacie.

I peek through the door and saw the two climbing out the window "Next time tell Emily not to put her glass of water on the edge of the table."

"Just move already Stace, I don't want that midget catches us."

 _She's lucky that our boss is her Uncle or I swear to God I'm going to punch that girl the next time she calls me that._

I enter the room to catch up on them, I step on Emily's bed and saw that the latter and Amy are already running at the backdoor.

"Girls! Get back here!" the two stops for a while and looks at me "Mayday! Mayday! The bodyguards are back! I repeat the bodyguards are back!" Stacie says and jumps off the tree.

Chloe on the other hand looks at me "You get back here right now!" I commanded her "Who are you to give me orders?" She says.

"Don't make me come over there Ms. Beale!" I already positioned myself on the window "Come over here or-"

"Or what?" I can see her bright eyes looking at me and with the help of the moonlight, I can see a smirk on her face "Or you'll regret not following orders from me."

She laughs and prepares to come down "Oohh I'm scared. S much as I wanted to stay but I have a ride to catch. Ciao!" and with that she climbs down the tree and she's fast. I can still hear her laugh but if she thinks that she can get away that easily, well she's wrong.

I climb out the window and in just a matter of minutes; I reach the end of the branch they used to cross. I jump and felt a pain on my chest but I ignore it.

"Run guys! Chloe's bodyguard is coming after you!" with that accent, I know Amy is the one who yelled, immediately all of the guards run towards the four girls, I also saw Aubrey and CR but God they are fast.

They open the backdoor but before Chloe close it, she looks at me and winks "Slowpoke!" she says then close it and locks the backdoor from the outside. I can still hear them laughing when I kick the door.

"Where's the key?" I ask one of the guards "W-we don't know Ma'am."

"You don't know? You should have a spare key in case there's an emergency!" I said, I didn't waste my time listening to their explanation and run towards the front gate. I saw Sophia at the front door with Wilfred.

"What's going on?" she ask "The girls sneak out and they use the tree near Emily's room to cross and exit the backdoor." I ride my motorcycle that parked near the door, I look at Wilfred and he's worried as hell.

"Don't worry, we will find them sir." I turn the ignition and starts the engine "I'll take the lead, take Aubrey and CR with you." Sophia nods her head and motion for the two to get in her car.

 _You mess with the wrong person, red._

As I went out of the gate trying to catch up with them.

 **MEANWHILE…**

The four girls are still laughing about what happened a while ago. They were proud of themselves that they manage to sneak out of the house and no one stopped them including their bodyguard.

"They mess with the wrong people, so yeah." Chloe says as Stacie and Amy claps their hands, Emily stops on laughing when she realizes that they are in so much trouble when they get back home.

"I think it's better if we turn around and you know explain to them that we're just ah testing them." She says which made the three older girls look at her "Oh shut up Em! You worry too much." Amy answered.

"But they saw us. Uncle Wilfred will be so mad."

"So? Let Chloe handle Uncle Wil." Stacie says as she looks out the window "Don't worry my baby, I've got this." The tall brunette taps her shoulder and point out some local clubs and bar in the area.

"Are you girls sure you want to hang-out here?" Steven ask, he's one of their friend. They are lucky that he's going out with his friends that night so he's their ride "If we go clubbing on the popular spot here in LA, they'll locate us easily. Dad knows where me and the girls hang-out all the time." Steven stops his hummer in front of a local bar, the girls went out of the truck and says thank you to him.

On the other side, Beca reaches the street where most of the famous and fancy clubs and bar are located but she has a feeling that she won't see them there. A car stops beside her and the window in the passenger seat in front rolls down.

"Where do you think they went in?" Aubrey ask "I don't know but those girls are not dumb I tell you. They know where going to look for them at this place."

"So what's your plan?" Beca look around for a while "Why don't you and the girl check this street while I go on the other side."

"Are you sure you don't need one of us to accompany you?"

"Yep." Sophia hands Beca's wireless earpiece "When you find them, contact us as soon as you can. Beca winks at her and speed off then turn right to go to her destination.

The girls find a table near the exit, Chloe orders their drink while Stacie and Amy can't wait to get on the dance floor.

Chloe looks at Emily and she saw that the young lady is worried "Hey you okay?" she asks, Emily knows she can't lie to her "I'm just worried Chloe, I don't want Uncle Wilfred to be mad at us especially with you."

"I told you you've got nothing to worry about; we won't sneak out if he only listens to us. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong. I don't think it's a crime to go out with your friends once in a while."

"Well yeah but we—"

"Stop worrying and just enjoy the night Ems. We'll worry about that later okay?" Emily nods her head and Chloe nudges her so she'll let out a smile.

"There, so you wanna dance?" Emily takes Chloe's hand as the older redhead leads her to the dance floor and soon Stacie and Amy finds their way to them.

 **BECA'S POV**

I've been to three different clubs but there still no signs of them. CR contact me a while ago and like me, they haven't found the girls yet.

 _Where could they be?_

I stop my in front of a club at the end of the street, I watch as some people come and go hoping to see one of them but no luck. I was about to leave when I hear three men talking a few feet away from me.

"So they went in there?" one of the guy ask "Yes, their guy friend drops them off here. I'm just waiting for you guys before I go inside." I saw them looking at the club in front of us. The three men starts to walk towards the bar and I catch a glimpse of a gun hiding behind the back of one of these men.

I watch them and saw the one carrying the gun didn't go inside and stands near the entrance door.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

I park my motorcycle on the other side of the road and secure my helmet and lock it. I took my badge in my pocket to let them know I'm an agent but I'm careful so the guy with the gun won't notice me. As I went inside, I try to find the girls in this huge crowd.

I spotted the two men and like me, they are looking for something or someone. I saw one of the points something in the crowd and there I see Chloe dancing with a guy. She's holding a glass on her left hand while the other is dangling on the guy's neck.

I put my glasses on, I need to watch those men's every movement. I won't do anything until its necessary though I'm being alert. I spotted Emily, Stacie and Amy walking towards Chloe.

The tall brunette whispers something to her ear which makes Chloe nods her head twice. I click on the speed dial to contact the other agents and Sophia is the first one to answer.

"Did you find them?" she ask "Yes. I already sent you the name of the bar and our location." I answered.

"Okay we're on our way. What are they doing?" I look at the three girls drinking at the table a four feet away from me "Stacie, Emily and Amy are on their table drinking."

"Chloe?"

"She's on the dance floor with some guy."

"Can you keep an eye on them? We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Yeah but you need to hurry, I can sense that something's bad is about to happen."

"What do you mean?" I didn't answer my sister's question when I see the two men walks towards Chloe. I did the same but I fasten my pace so I can get to her before they do. I see the men stops on walking when they sees me standing behind Chloe.

I place my hand on her waist and pulls her towards me, she jumps a little when the redhead saw me "What the hell are you doing here?" she ask. I smirk at her then look at the guy who is looking at her.

"Sorry but I need to borrow your redhead for a while." I know he can't see my glare but I hope he can feels it "Let go of me." And I feel Chloe wiggles her body but I push her a lot closer towards my body.

"I said let go of me!" I smell the liquor on her breath but still didn't let her go "No matter how hard you try, I won't let you go." I know she's thinking of something to break free from me. I look at the two men over shoulder and saw them backing out.

 _Good._

I slowly loosen my grip on Chloe's waist but my eyes never left the two men that are still looking at us then I felt a sharp pain on my right foot.

 _Fuck! The nerve of this girl!_

Of course I let her go and look at my foot if it's still there and I saw Chloe walks towards the bar. I look around to see if those guys are still there, I let out a sigh of relief for not finding them in the crowd anymore but then I hear someone screams. I look at Chloe and she's looking at her friends with a shock written on her face.

One of the guys manage to get closer to the three girls but and trying to pull Emily away from the table, I saw Amy grabs a bottle and smack it to the guys head.

 _Nice move blonde._

I look back to where Chloe is at and the smile on my face suddenly disappears when I didn't saw her standing near the bar.

"Let go of me you creep!" I turn my head to the left and saw one of the men pulling Chloe towards the front door while pointing a gun to whoever is blocking his way.

 _Okay so it's time to save my damsel in distress!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beca went to the three girls first before rescuing Chloe. She told them to hide behind the counter and wait for the other agents to arrive. She quickly run after the two guys who took Chloe and found them pulling the girl to get into the car.

"Let me go!" she hears Chloe said "Don't make this hard for you Miss, get in the fucking car!" the man shouted.

"Why would I want to do that?!"

"Get in or I'll shoot you!"

"No!" the guy held out his gun and points it at Chloe but the other one stands in between them "Boss needs her alive." Beca hears it as she readies herself for some shootout, just in case.

"Excuse me sir but where are you taking my girlfriend?" she says, now the two guys forcing the redhead to get in looks at the agent "Who the fuck are you?" ask the one with a gun.

"Her fucking girlfriend." The brunette simple answers "You're not my girlfriend midget." Chloe said.

"If I were you I'll just shut up and let me do my job." She walks towards Chloe but the guy with the gun stops her "Go and bring Ms. Beale to our boss and I'll handle this little lady." The guy winks at her and Beca smiles at her.

She sees that the other guy is pulling Chloe towards the car and she needs to do something fast.

"Stop pulling me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" and then he hits her "Don't make me do that again." Beca's blood boils on what he did to her.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Then out of nowhere, she runs to the guy and kick the gun in his hand "You're fast but I'm way too bigger than you." He attacks Beca, throwing a punch and hits her on the face.

Her lips starts to bleed but she just wipe it away with her hands "You shouldn't have done that mister."

"Really?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Then show me." He takes out a knife in his pocket and charges Beca, he was about to stab her but the brunette block his hand and punch his face using her left hand. The man swings his knife from left to right but like he said a while ago, the agent is too fast for him.

Beca then again punches him on the face once more, she also hits him on his stomach, the guy feel on his knees as Beca holds the side of his face before kicking him making him unconscious dropping on the ground.

She looks at the other guy holding Chloe and they are both looking at her but then he takes out his gun too but before he could do anything, Chloe punches him on the face. Beca sees this as an opportunity to get Chloe and run back to the club.

She held her hand and pulls her but she stops as she sees two cars stopping in front of them "There she is!" the guy said.

"Okay this is not good so we better run." She didn't wait for the redhead to say anything and pulls her. They run as afst as they could but Chloe keeps on tripping over her shoes.

"Why don't you take off your fucking shoes?!" the agent asks "Then what? Running on barefoot? No way!"

"Hurry up then!" she looks to her back and saw six men chasing them. The two ladies continues on running until they reach the street where the girls found Beca and her partner.

"Can… we… stop for… a while." Chloe said panting, they've been running for fifteen minutes now. She's physically fit to run miles but wearing a high heels? It's a no-no for the brat.

"If you want them to catch you, go ahead while I find some place I can hide." Chloe opens her mouth to say something but someone interrupt s her "There they are!"

"Not again!" Chloe whines and the brunette pulls her once more. For the nth time, Chloe trips over her shoes and this time Beca had enough. She takes off the redhead's shoes and removes the heels.

Chloe widen her eyes as Beca puts the shoes back on her feet "There you go." The brunette says with a big smile on her face but then the redhead starts to shout "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHOES?!"

"I just want you to be comfortable running and not tripping over repeatedly!"

"Do you even know how much this shoes cost?! Oh wait don't answer that question because you can't afford to have one!"

"FYI I can afford to buy one but I don't fucking need it and don't you worry, I'll buy you a new one!"

"As if you have the money to buy me a new one! I'm going to tell my father what you did!" before Beca can answer they hear gunshots echoes through the air, the men who are after them is shooting at the two girls.

Without any word, she once again held Chloe's hand but this time instead of pulling the redhead, she's dragging her. The thing is, Chloe keeps on pulling her hand and stops running, If she'll continue to do that then they'll be dead before the night ends.

Agent Mitchell stops for a while, she needs to find a safe place to hide. She looks at the redhead and she knows that she's tired by the way she's catching her breath. The agent looks around and notices that they are already far from the clubs and bars meaning there are only a few people passing by the street.

 _They can easily kill us and dump our body somewhere._

"We need to keep going, I know you're tired but if we just stand her and don't find a place to hide, you're never going to see your family again." Beca says "Why don't you fight or shoot them, you have a gun!"

"What if I miss? There were six of them and who knows that there are still more looking for us. Don't you ever use your brain?"

"I do but right now I'm tired and exhausted so it's not working." Beca decided to ignore the brat and starts to walk away. She's not leaving her behind but she needs to find a safe place sooner. She looks to her right and saw an abandoned junkyard; it's not that neither big nor too small.

Beca saw a window but she's going to break the glass if they want to enter through that, it's a risky thing to do so she looks for another way in. She smiles as she saw a small opening where they can fit to get through 'Perfect.' She whispered. She went back to Chloe who is sitting on the ground still catching up her breath.

"I found a place for us to hide, come on." She told the younger girl "Where?"

"Follow me and hurry." Chloe stands up and follow the brunette from behind. She saw her walking towards the junkyard.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

Beca looks at Chloe to see if she's still following her but she saw the redhead stops on her tracks.

"What now?!" the agent ask "You want me to go inside and hide there?"

"Well yeah. I didn't bring you here to do some scavenger hunt!"

"Oh no, nah uh! I'm not going in there."

"Why? There's no other place that we can hide." Beca starts to get annoyed, she's decided that if this spoiled brat won't obey her then she needs to do some drastic measures.

"It's gross and filthy! There might be some cockroaches crawling around and I think they won't like us invading their territory."

"What the fuck are you saying?! How on earth did you know what cockroaches like and don't?" Chloe shrugs her shoulder at her "Fine, if you don't want to get in then it's up to you. Good luck running around my lady."

The redhead watches the agent squeezes her body into the small opening.

"You're suppose to protect me and not leave me!" she shouted "Keep doing that and they'll find you sooner." Beca answers back.

"Beca! Come back here!"

"Nope! Why don't you just join me here?"

"That won't happen."

"Suit yourself." Chloe didn't answer and look around then she hears footsteps coming her way _**"Where did they go?!"**_

 _Oh shit! Oh shit! What am I gonna do?_

She has no choice but to follow Beca in the junkyard, like the brunette she still wants to live. Chloe run faster as she could and squeezes through the small opening without a aproblem.

"It's about time you join me." She looks to her right and saw Beca standing there checking her gun "I hate you!"

"I love you too." She answered dryly. Chloe rolled her eyes at her and looks around, she found a wooden stool and sits on it but after a few minutes she screams when she felt a cockroach crawls on her right leg.

"Keep it down will you?! There's no use of hiding here if you'll scream like that!" Beca looks out of a broken window and saw the men stops in front of the junkyard.

"I told you-" she covers Chloe's mouth with her hands to stop her from talking 'They are here'. She whispered to the redhead.

" _ **I heard a scream over here."**_ The two girls' looks at each other _**"Okay you three searches that area and the rest of us will go this way."**_

'They are going in here so we need to hide.' Beca whispered again as she saw shadows lurking outside 'Hide? Where on earth are we going to hide here?!'

The agent looks around for a while and well she doesn't have any answer to the redhead's question. She must think quick for the footsteps are getting nearer their place. She saw a pile of wood boxes and plywood leaning against it. She thinks that they can hide behind it but they need to lay flat on the ground.

She pulls Chloe without saying anything to the brat young lady. They walk in a fast-pace but Beca saw that only one person can lay fat on the ground.

 _I hate to do this but there's no other way._

She takes out her gun and holds it, she starts to crawl and lay flat on the ground with her back.

"Come on, your turn." She said while looking at Chloe who raised her eyebrow at the brunette "You want me to get in there with you and lay on top of you?!" Chloe asks.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"There is! I'm not going to lay on top of you plus we don't know what's crawling there, its gross!"

"Jesus Christ Chloe! We're in the matter of life and death situation here and that's all you could think about?!"

"I'm just thinking about my health!"

"Whatever Beale. If you want to stay there and stand, its fine with me."

"Hmp!" Chloe is decided that she won't do what Beca wants her to do but then as she hears footsteps and voices getting closer to their place, she hides behind a broken fridge. Beca on the other hand is still looking at her, she knows that they could easily find her if she didn't move from her hiding place.

When Chloe looks at her way, she motions for her to run towards her but the redhead is too stubborn to do it.

 _Oh God please give me more patience!_

The blue eyed girl is still sticking to her decision but one of the men starts to speak.

" _ **Once we're done with that girl and her friends, I'm going to ask the boss to let me torture the redhead! Would that be fun?!"**_ Chloe widens her eyes and looks at Beca while the brunette blood boils but she calm herself down before she could do anything she'll regret.

" _ **I just hope they'll cooperate and give us what we want!"**_ the man who is talking walk towards where Chloe is hiding, the latter wanted to run but Beca stops her, they both listen to the footsteps.

The agent readies her gun just in case he'll found the redhead hiding _**"I think they're not here."**_ The other man said _**"We can't be sure; we'll check the whole area. I know they are hiding here somewhere."**_

Beca sees the man's legs and told Chloe not to move a muscle when he turns around and walks away, the agent motion for Chloe to run cautiously. When she reached Beca's hiding spot, she lay on top of her and buries her head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

Chloe's body is shivering but Beca doesn't know if it's because she's cold or afraid.

'Hey, it's okay, don't be scared. I got you.' Beca whispered to her and place her hand on Chloe's back. They stay like that for a matter of minutes until the coast is clear. When Beca senses that they are gone, she looks at the redhead.

'Chloe? Chloe they are gone." Beca says, the redhead lift her head but the agent saw that her eyes are still closed. The brunette stares at her for a while then a small smile form on her lips.

'They're gone. You can open your eyes now." Chloe slowly opens and her and their eyes meet. Beca's heart skip a beat while looking at those terrified bright blue eyes then it hit her.

 _Those eyes! I've seen it before! I've seen it the night I got shot!_

Chloe furrows her eyebrows at Beca "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks.

"I-it's you… It's you! You're one of the girls who help me that night! I'm one hundred and one percent sure!" Beca said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **CHLOE'S POV**

 _Where are the girls when you need them!_

I don't know what will I say to Beca when she recognizes me. I tried to speak but no words came out. I know I'm acting like a fool by doing that but hey what else can I do.

"What the hell are you talking about? Help you? With what?!" I tried to sound confused and I do hope she buys it "That's why when I saw you and heard your voice, something tells me that I already seen you before." Beca answers.

I wiggle my body and start to crawl from our hiding spot. As I crawl out, I stand up immediately and start to walk away from her "Hey Chloe! Wait up! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about midget!" I continue on walking and didn't bother to look back at her but then I felt a strong hands pulls my arm "We need to talk." I sense the seriousness on her voice and see it on her pretty face too.

 _Okay! What's happening to me? Did I just say 'her pretty face'?_

We're standing face to face, I think she's waiting for me to say something but what will I say? That hey you're right! I'm one of those girls who saved you that night and guess what I have your book!

 _What's with that book anyway? I'll check it when we get home._

"Tell me, what do they want from you? Do you have any idea who they are?" Beca asks me, I shook my head and sigh "Like what I've said before, there are bunch of girls who hates us and I think this is their way to get even."

I know to myself that I'm lying. Yeah there are some people that are jealous about our status but they are not capable of killing someone like those men. To be honest, I don't have any idea what they want from us unless… unless they want the book we took at the crime scene.

 _Come to think of it, it all started after we help this midget and they are asking something from us._

I look at Beca and she's watching me intently. I don't know if she can read me but I hope she can't.

"I'm not convinced Chloe. You heard those men, if you girls won't cooperate, they will kill you!" I didn't say anything and just keep looking at her "Now you'll be a big help if you tell me everything you know. I'm here to protect you so don't be afraid."

She places her right hand on my arm and somewhat I feel secured but still I can't tell her yet. I need to tell the girls and maybe figure out on our own what those men wants form us but for now I need to convince Beca that I'm not the one who helped her.

"Look Agent Mitchell, you've got the wrong person okay. I'm not the type of human being who helps someone I don't know, especially for nobody like you." I said "Now bear this in your mind, I'm not the one who help you on that dark alley, brought you to that hospital and left you on a gurney inside the ER." I turn around and walk away before I can even say something that I'll regret.

 **BECA'S POV**

 _Bingo!_

I watch Chloe walk away from me so she didn't see the way I smiled on what she said a while ago. No one knows that information's except for those girls who help me. Now I'm sure that Amy and Emily are with her that night. I heard their voices too but the redhead's voice is more clearer to me.

"Why are you still standing there?! I want to go home now!" I heard her say, I saw Chloe standing a few feet away from me and both of her hands are on her hips.

 _She maybe a spoiled brat and with no heart, she's still gorgeous and hot._

"Of course your highness, I'll take you home now." I answered and walk towards her, her eyebrows are furrowed when I reach her "What?" I ask her.

"I don't want to go to your house." She answers "Who says I'm gonna take you to my house?"

"You said you're going to take me home."

"Yes! We're going back to your house."

"I do- oh I see. My house… hmmm… okay." I stare at her for a while then an idea pop into my mind.

 _Teasing her a bit for calling me nobody won't do any harm._

I took a few steps so that are bodies are closer together then I place my hand on her shoulder as I run my fingers on her face. Being small has an advantage.

"Do you want to come home with me and you know we could do something fun." I seductively said, I saw Chloe opens and closes her mouth for a few times, trying to say something but she fails.

 _You're bad Mitchell! Be easy on the young girl._

I lean a little closer to her and look at her lips "I'm just teasing you babe, come now, let's get you home."

 **BEALE'S RESIDENCE**

Wilfred Beale is furious at his daughter and her friends for what they did. Agent Bush gives him a call to inform him that the girls are fine and they are on their way home. Chloe, Stacie, Amy and Emily are now sitting on a couch inside the library while the redhead's father is showing the girls how mad he is.

"What if they didn't see you huh?! No one will knows where you girls are and you could be dead by now!" Wilfred said "But Dad, nothing-"

"Enough of 'nothing happened' Chloe! I'm so disappointed in you. You already know what's right from wrong but still you keep on doing things you want and making your life in danger again!" Chloe sighs and leans her back on the couch.

"We're sorry Uncle Wilfred, it won't happen again." Emily butted in "Yes it won't because from now on, one of your bodyguards will stay and sleep with you girls in your respective rooms!"

The girls except for Emily have violent reactions.

"You can't do this to us Dad! We're not kids if you forgot that!" Chloe said "We still need our privacy Uncle Wil!" Stacie added.

"She can't sleep on my bed! That's my property! I bought that!" Amy butted in "I bought that bed Amy." Wilfred answered.

"Oh yeah, sorry." And she scratches her head "And yes I can do what I want Chloe, I'm your father so you'll do as I say. I don't want to do this but you left me with no choice."

"You can still have your privacy but I'll tell them to put some locks on your windows so you can't sneak out without asking my permission." He added "That is too much Dad! You're acting like we're bunch of teenagers! We can take care of ourselves with or without them."

"This discussion is over. Each one of your bodyguard will stay with you starting tonight and don't try to disobey me young lady." Wilfred look at the girls one by one then let out a sigh, he then told Agent Bush to talk to them and he'll be in his in his office.

Once Mr. Beale left, Sophia walks towards the girls, pulls a chair and places it in front of them.

She rub her hands on her thighs first then lean on the chair "I hope you won't get mad with your father, Ms. Beale, he's just worried about your safety." Sophia said "He's overreacting." Chloe answered.

"He's not. Beca told us what happened to both of you and what those men said. Aren't you afraid that they have bad thoughts about you and your friends?"

"What did they say Chlo?" Stacie asks "I'll tell it to you later." Chloe then looks at Sophia.

"I don't want to continue this conversation; can we go now to my room? I need to talk to them." Agent Bush nods her head as the girls stands up and leave the library. She look at Beca who is staring at the door.

"So do you have any ideas who are those men?" Sophia ask her sister "Yes I do and you won't believe it when I tell you."

 **CHLOE'S ROOM**

The four girls are sitting on Chloe's bed while the latter is holding the book she took from the dead Agent. They are staring at it now after Chloe told them what happened.

"So if they are after this book, it means those men are the ones who killed Agent Mitchell's partner. Am I right?" Stacie asks "There's a possibility, you see, these things happened a few days later after that incident happen. If they are the ones who shot the two agent and they are basically looking for this thing."

The four girls went silent for a while and think "But what so special about this thing? I mean it's just a book." Amy asks, Emily then took the book on Chloe's hand and opens it. She reads the contents but she can't understand the purpose of the list.

"All I can see are different names of individual person." She said, Chloe looks at it and thinks that it some kind of a payroll because of the amount that is also written beside the names "Maybe they took it from those insurance guys." The three girls looks at Amy who just smile at them.

"Does it mean anything to you?" Stacie asks Chloe "No and I don't have time to know what's important with this thing."

"Then why not return it to them so they can stop bugging us." Amy suggested "We can but how can we be sure that they won't hurt us. Based on what I heard, they have no plans on letting us live."

"So what are we going to do now huh?"

"Let's do some researching first. Let's find out what happened that night. We'll try to be friends with Agent Bush, she's their leader and I bet she knows the answers to our entire question." Chloe answered.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The girls told Wilfred that they want to go to the mall and do some shopping. Mr. Beale said yes but of course they allowed them to go out with their bodyguards. They didn't protest but complained when Beca told them that it's not necessary to bring one car for each.

"I'm not going to ride on that- on that thing!" Chloe said as she points a finger at a black SUV parked in front of their door "Then go back to your room and wait for us to come back." Beca answered as she doesn't have time to listen to the redhead's whining

Sophia walks towards Chloe and smiles at her "Sorry but we really have to be in one car only. It'll be hard for us to protect you girls if you're going to ride on your own sports car."

"But-"

"Please Ms. Beale, I promise you, we won't get in your way." Chloe hesitantly nods her head but she knows there's nothing she can do even if she complains the whole day.

The ride to the mall is silent except for the girl's mobile phones that keep on beeping. They are clever to talk through text so the agents don't have any idea what they are talking about. They arrived at the mall in less than thirty minutes but before they let the girls out of the car, the other agents check the surroundings first.

Agent Flo, Jesse, Benjie and Lily is walking ahead of them. Agent Bush, Mitchell, Posen and Adams are walking and following the four girls from behind. This is the part they hate, some people are looking at them and they can't do what they want or talk to someone if they want to.

Before they can enter a shop, their bodyguards always check it before they are allowed to enter. It continued until the four girls are fed up. They were inside a shop while their bodyguards are waiting outside.

"I can't take this anymore!" Chloe said and starts to walk back and forth while Stacie sighs.

"You got to think of a plan Chloe. I need to go to the sex toy store and buy something. I know you guys won't come with me and they won't allow us to separate." The brunette said "But what do you want me to do huh?"

"I have an idea! Why don't we ask Emily to run faster as she can while the three of us sneak out?" Chloe and Stacie ignore Amy as they continue to think of a plan. They saw four girls enter the store.

"Why did you bring us here? We can't afford to buy clothes like this." Chloe smirks when she thinks of a plan. The four girls consist of a redhead, two brunettes and a blonde just like them.

"Do you think what I'm thinking huh Stace?" Chloe asks her friend "I do Chlo and its fucking awesome!"

 **MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE STORE**

The two groups of Agents are guarding the two entrance of the store where the brats are in. Beca is talking to Sophia when Aubrey asks her a question.

"When do you plan on telling Mr. Beale and Chief Max what you found out about the girls?"

"It's too early to tell them, we need to know first if they got the list that Leila supposed to give me." She answers "Do you think they have it?" CR asks.

Beca shrugs her shoulder before answering "I saw a lot of books in Chloe's room but nothing looks out of place on her shelf."

"Maybe she hides it somewhere else." Sophia said "It'll be hard for us to make them admit that they are the ones who help you." Beca looks at Aubrey and sighs. She knows that the blonde is right but she already has a plan.

"I know we need to solve this fast but we can't force he girls or they won't cooperate so let's give them time to know us and maybe in the end they can give their trust to us." The brunette said, the other agents nod their head and they all look at the entrance and saw the four girls leaving the store.

Aubrey phoned Jesse to follow them and they are following them behind. The four girls walk slowly and Beca feels something's not right especially when her eyes landed on Chloe's back.

 _Did she gain weight overnight?_

She shrugs her shoulder once more and continues to follow the girls. For the past 15 minutes, all they do is walk and Beca is getting suspicious.

"If you girls are done shopping, we need to head back home." The four girls just give her thumbs up and didn't say anything.

 _Something's not right!_

She contacts the agents ahead of them and told her friends to stop from walking. The four girls stop too and they didn't hear any protest coming from them.

"What's wrong dude?" CR asks Beca but instead of answering her, the brunette walks towards the girls and spun around the redhead only to find out it's not her.

"FUCK! NOT AGAIN CHLOE!" she said.

 _ **Hi! Sorry for not updating too much but thank you for reading this fanfic of mine. As you can see, Chloe's character traits is bit different here but don't worry she's still lovable and the kind one, she has this defense mechanism where she's being rude and act like a spoiled brat in front of people she doesn't know or trust.**_

 _ **Again thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**BECA'S POV (45 minutes later)**

As my friend checks the store, I look at the four girls sitting in front of us. We brought them towards the steel benches and wait for anyone of the girls to speak up. We still don't have any idea where they are right now thought my sister and Aubrey are already looking for them.

"We won't file charges against you girls if you only tell us what happened inside?" I told them and CR nudges an elbow at me 'Don't scare them or else they won't talk.' She whispered.

"We're not doing anything Ms. Policewoman." one of them answered "I'm not a police and I know you're not doing anything, so all I want for you to do is to tell us what happened back there."

The four girls look at each other then I think the oldest one nods her head at them. She look up to me and stares for a while before she starts to speak up.

"They paid us 10 grand each for our clothes and pretend to be them so they can escape from you guys." She said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Chloe and Stacie watches the girls look at the expensive clothes in front of them but they know they don't have enough money to buy it based on what they heard. Chloe might be stubborn, brat and bitchy in front of their bodyguards especially to a particular someone, she's really a kind girl who loves to help and bring smile on their faces._

" _I can't find anything that fits in me! They only have smaller sizes! I need a large one!" Amy said freaking out "Oh don't you worry; you can go to your favourite store in a while." Chloe answered and pulls Stacie towards the four girls._

" _Dude! I can't even earn this amount with my kind of work!" they heard one of them says "Hi!" Chloe said and give them her brightest smile. Three of them looks at the two spoiled brats and give them a small smile._

" _We kinda overheard your dilemma a while ago and we want to help you girls if you want." Stacie said "Our dilemma?" another girl said that emerges from the side._

" _Yes, ah do you guys want to buy some clothes here?" Chloe asks "Yeah but I think we need to save our money for the next three years to be able to buy one."_

" _What if we'll tell you that we are willing to give you money so you can buy here? Will you accept it?" Stacie asks. The four girls' looks at each other, they may be not rich as the two girls but they are not dumb._

" _What's the catch?"_

 _Stacie and Chloe look at each other and smiles, the redhead then call Emily and Amy. They are now standing face to face to the people who will help them escape from their bodyguards._

" _We just want you to give us the clothes you're wearing and we'll give ours to yours." Stacie said "Oh no! I can't do that! What if our bodyguards will find out?! And Uncle Wilfred? He'll be furious again." Emily said but the three ignores her._

" _You have bodyguards?" one of the girls ask them "Yeah but we don't have time to explain it to you guys, so do we have a deal? We'll give you 10 grand each."_

" _10 GRAND EACH!" exclaimed the four but Stacie told them to lower their voices down "Uhm s-sorry but we're just ah shock to hear that you know."_

" _It's okay, so what do you guys think? You can help us escape and we can help you buy clothes and anything you want." Stacie added. They waited for a while before the girls' said yes to their idea._

 _They exchange clothes with the girls but also bought a new ones to wear after they left the store. They gave them 10 grand each and instruct them to go out on the other door. The four girls watch them leave and walk away and how their bodyguards follow them._

 _Chloe, Stacie and Amy squeals and high-five each other causing for some people to look at them while Emily is worried on what will happen if they find out they are not them._

" _Okay so like we always do, one hour then we'll meet in front of Starbucks then have some lunch." Chloe said "Sure thing red, now let's go before they find out we tricked them."Amy said and pulls Emily towards the outside of the store as they start to run and laugh all the way._

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I'm really mad and amused at the same time for what I heard. We shouldn't underestimate those girls especially that girl named CHLOE BEALE. She might be have this angelic face and gorgeous eyes but behind those are evil person indeed!

"So are we still in trouble?" the older girl asks, I shook my head and understand why they said yes to their plan "Nah, you and your friends are free to go and please take care." They all nod their head and say sorry and I watch them walk-away.

We saw Aubrey and Sophia walking back towards us "Any luck?" I asks "Nope, this mall is huge and even if we go separate ways, we won't find them." Aubrey answered.

"I think we need to call Mr. Beale to ask him where his daughter and nieces goes while in the mall." I suggested, there's only two person who knows them, Chloe's father and Chief Max.

"Maybe we'll call Chief Max instead of his brother; you do know how furious he is when the four girls sneak out." Sophia answered "Okay, I'll call him." I walk three steps away from them while I dial our boss's number. I place my phone on my right ear and look around when I saw a familiar face.

 _Emily!_

She's holding some paper bags and there were a big smile on her face. It made me feel relief seeing her and that only means one thing, the other three girls are safe. To be honest, I've been panicking when I found out they are not them.

I yelled at the other four girls and ask them questions non-stop, my sister stops me and told CR to calm me down. I'm really worried though they are wearing bulletproof vest, I'm really worried about them especially to Chloe and I don't know why. She's a pain in my ass and honestly speaking, my patience is starting to shrink into negative one percent!

I ended the call and watch Emily walking but I do have a question, why is she coming back this way? Does she think that we're already gone looking for them?

"Hey Beca, is that Emily?" I heard CR ask and I nod my head "She haven't notice us yet. I think she thought we're already left this area to look for them."

We all watch her moves and checking at her phone once in a while, she's now standing in front of us looking at the store, we're near the railings so she didn't saw us and I think by the way she's smiling, her focus is on the store and not the people around her which makes them vulnerable to anything!

Her phone rings and she answers it "Hey Chloe! Yeah I'm almost done and I'll meet you girls there." She answered.

"Yes but how are we going to get home?"

"Oh okay, I hope Tommy is available." We silently listen to her conversation with my redhead.

 _Okay Beca she's not your redhead and she'll never be yours! The girl hates you!_

Sometimes I want to have a brain transplant but I don't think they even replace a brain. As soon as Emily ended the call, she goes inside the store.

"Should we follow her?" Flo asks "Nah, there's only one door at this store, means she'll comes out from where she came in."

We waited for another 15 minutes when we saw Emily walking towards the outside of the store and this is the moment I've been waiting for. She stops in front of the store to type a message from her phone. She suddenly look up and saw me.

"Agent Micthell!" she gasp and look to her left and right, like she wants to run or something but her feet is stuck on the ground "So we meet again Ms. Junk." I said with a smile on my face but it slowly fades away when I get serious.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR FRIENDS?!" I yelled.

 **MEANWHILE… (In front of Starbucks)**

Amy saw Emily already sitting outside the Starbucks with drinks on the table. She pulls a chair and sit in front of the youngest brunette.

"So how's your shopping?" she asks and places her shopping bags on the floor which makes Emily furrow her eyebrows when she lost count on how many bags her friend is carrying a while ago "Earth to Emily, are you there?" Amy added.

"Oh uh it's okay, I bought everything I wanted." She answered and took a sip from her drink, she looks around not waiting for Chloe or Stacie to show up but looking at the bodyguards who are hiding somewhere.

"Did you call Stacie and Chloe?" Amy ask and took her drink "Ah yup, they said they are on their way here." She looks to Amy's shoulder. Sophia, Beca, Aubrey and CR are sitting on the other table. They are wearing hats now so Amy didn't recognize them. Five minutes have pass and they saw Chloe and Stacie walking towards them laughing.

They took a seat with the girls and thanks Emily for buying their drinks "It's nothing." She simply said but Chloe notices the worried look on her face "What's wrong?" she asks which makes Amy and Stacie look at the youngest girl too.

"Oh ah nothing, I'm just wondering where are they right now? Are they still looking for us?"

"Probably but the hell I care. They can look for us the whole afternoon if they want to but they'll never find us. This mall is huge!" Chloe answered.

"So that's one of the reasons why you want to go here?" Stacie asks, this is not the usual mall they go to every day "Yes! I'm such a genius huh?!"

"Yes you are red though I want to see the look on their faces when they find out it wasn't us." Amy answered "I bet they are cursing at us right now but they are stopping us from the things we want to do so it serves them right." Stacie said.

"Hah! I wonder what the midget looks like when she gets mad but she can't mess with Chloe Beale, we just showed them who the bosses are and no one can mess with us!"

"Cheers to that!" Amy said and the three girls make a toast from their drink while Emily is slowly sinking on her seat when she saw Beca standing behind Chloe.

"You shouldn't have said those words guys." Emily said, Chloe and Stacie looks at her while Amy is sipping on her drink. The younger brunette then points a finger at someone and the blonde girl look at Chloe's back.

She spits out her drink and stands up "Holy guacamole! They found us! I repeat they found us!" Chloe looks behind her back and saw Beca raising an eyebrow at her.

"So you're really trying my patience Ms. Beale and to tell you, I'm not a patient person." Beca said, Chloe stands up and cross her arms on her chest "You still don't know what I'm capable of." Beca added.

"Oh so now you're scaring me? No one can scare Chloe Beale not even a midget like you." She answers. Beca clenches her fist trying to calm herself down.

"Just come with us peacefully and I'll keep my mouth shut." Beca said "And do you think we're coming with you? We have a ride that'll take us home later."

"You girls are coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"No we won't! Just go and leave us here." Chloe then motion for the girls to start picking up their shopping bags and was about to walk when Beca stops her.

"Don't make me do things you'll regret later." Beca said "Like what you can do?" and without a word, Beca lifts Chloe and puts her on her shoulder like carrying a sack of rice.

"PUT ME DOWN MICTHELL!" Chloe starts to yell but Beca ignores her "I'll meet you guys at the parking lot." She said and starts to walk away.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN! GOD DAMN IT!" Chloe yells again "No, I'm not putting you down young lady. You want to do this the hard way then be it!" Beca yelled back and the looks on people she receiving didn't stop her from walking away with the redhead on her shoulder.

"So, do you want me to carry you like that?" Aubrey asks Stacie who is in shock that Beca can carry her friend like that "I'm taller than you if you didn't notice."

"Oh I know that but it didn't stops Beca from doing that to Chloe." Stacie opens her mouth but no words came out,s he opens it again to fire back at the blonde but instead she said this "God gave me legs to walk so I'll walk on me own." Aubrey watch her walk pass by her and follow her behind.

Emily didn't say anything and just follow the four with Sophia, Amy then looks at CR "Oh you can't carry me like that so I'm not scared of you." She said.

"Yeah I can't but I can drag you all the way from here to the parking lot, you don't want that do you?"

"You know we could be best friends, now let's head home." Amy said and places her arm on CR's shoulder.

 **AT THE PARKING LOT**

Chloe is still yelling at Beca to put her down but the brunette is not listening, she's so pissed off at the redhead and she wants to show her what she's capable of. She doesn't want to scare her or be the bad guy in her eyes but the girls' don't have any idea what kind of people are after them. If they found the girls without them, they will take the girls for sure.

They are now in front of their vehicle when Beca puts down the redhead, Chloe immediately pushes her "What the fuck is your problem?!" Chloe asks her.

"You're my problem! For how many times do I have to tell you that your life is in danger but you're not listening?" Beca answered "I can take care of myself and nothing bad will happen to us!"

"You keep saying that even though you heard what they want to do with you! Those people won't have mercy on you girls and you need to believe me on that one!"

"Why do you even know who sent those threats?" Beca looks at Chloe for a while and run her fingers on her hair "They are the guys who shot me and my partner the night you found us in that alley."

"I told you we're not the ones who helped you!"

"You can't lie to me Chloe. I know it's you. I remember your eyes and voice so stop saying that it's not you." Chloe didn't said a word and just look at the brunette.

"Look, we're just doing our job and that is to protect you and your friends from any harm so please don't push us away."

"We don't need any help especially from you and for the nth time, I don't have any reasons to save your life that night so stop thinking that was me." She walk pass the brunette who looks at her.

"Where are you going?!" Beca asks "Home. I'm going home and I don't want you to follow me!"

 _Fuck this!_

"Chloe come on! It's too dangerous to go alone." Beca said and follow the redhead "I said don't follow me."

"That's going to happen, I have a job and that is to protect you from all cost." Chloe didn't say anything and just continue on walking but she stops when Beca yells at her, she saw a red car going to fast towards them and two men aims their guns at her.

Chloe stood their frozen but she felt hands on her arm that pulls her before they hear gunshots in the air. Beca is on top of Chloe when she pulled her to hide behind a car. She uses her body to cover the girl from the bullet. They both hear the engine roars.

"Are they g-gone?" Chloe asks Beca "I d-don't know but I want you to stay down while I go check." Chloe nods her head and the brunette starts to move when Chloe sees blood on her jacket.

"Y-you're bleeding." She said, Beca look at her wound "It's nothing, they missed but the bullet slightly hit me."

"I-I'll bring you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Chloe, just stay down for a while and don't move unless I tell you too." She watches the brunette stands up slowly and takes her gun behind her back.

"B-Beca…" Chloe says "Yeah?"

"P-please be careful." Beca gives her a small smile and motion for her to stay quiet.

After a few minutes that Beca didn't come back, Chloe is done waiting for the brunette, she stands up and looks around, she hopes to see the other agents and her friends but the parking lot is quiet.

"B-Beca?" she calls for her and keep on looking to her right and left "Where are you?" she asks once more. She does some rounds on the parking lot when she sees a red car on the middle.

" _ **Where the hell is she?!"**_ she recognizes the voice from those men who chase after them "She's not here." She hears Beca's voice and then a groan coming from her too.

" _ **Tell her where she is or I'll put a bullet in your brain!"**_

"Do it, I don't give a fucking care!"

" _ **This one is tough!"**_ A black mini-van stops behind the red car and four men came out _**"Let's bring her to boss then call her team and we'll exchange her for the book."**_

Beca who is still on the floor keeps on thinking about Chloe and not her safety; she wishes that the redhead did what she told her to do. To stay down, keep quiet and don't move until she comes back.

 _But what if I don't come back at all? Where are my sister and Chloe's friends? What about Chloe?_

"Okay get her to the van before anyone can sees us." One of the man said, they pull Beca up and pushes her towards the van. As she enters, she looks around hoping to see Chloe or someone who can help her but there's no one there.

"Get in!" one of the man said and pushes her causing the brunette to fall down. The vehicle starts to move. They are two men watching over Beca who is facing them, on her back there's large brown cloth covering some guns, grenades and knives.

Even if she tries to take one, she knows before she can even grab a gun or anything to defend herself, she'll die.

 _Think Mitchell! Think! Chloe will be waiting for you!_

She's busy thinking and didn't notice that a hand is reaching over her and poke her to her side, she squirms a little but ignores it when it happen again. She then discreetly looks behind her back and her eyes widen on what she saw.

 _SHE'S THE MOST STUPID PERSON I EVER MET!_


	9. Chapter 9

**BECA'S POV**

 _She's so stupid! I told her to stay put and don't move until I get back but look where she is right now?!_

I wanted to scream badly and scolded the young girl hiding underneath the large cloth behind me. Actually I'm happy to see that she's okay but still I'm pissed because she never listens to anything I say to her.

One more thing, there are over 5 guys in this van and two of them are guarding me. They are both holding a gun and I don't have anything to protect my redhead.

 _Okay Beca, you need to stop saying your redhead, she's not yours!_

I felt Chloe pokes me again and I discreetly look at her. She's telling me something by doing some sign language but I don't have any idea what she's trying to say. I shook my head twice to let her know that I don't understand what she's saying but she keeps on doing the signs.

I look back at the two men, they are talking about something and once in a while look at me, Chloe once again pokes me and I whispered 'what'.

I felt her move a little closer to me 'Don't you have any plans on escaping?' she whispered back, I keep my eyes at the two men while answering her question.

'I'm still thinking okay? Just shut up and keep quiet!' I hear her mumbles something that I can't comprehend 'Where's your gun?' she asks again.

'They took it.' One of the men looks at me "Who are you talking to?!" he asked and moves closer to me.

"No one. I'm just ah singing a song." I answered "Let her do what she wants, if those girls won't give us the book then this girl dies."

 _So I really need an escape plan, it'll be easy if I'm the only one here but with Chloe hiding behind my back and I have no gun, it'll be fucking hard!_

'I have a plan Agent Midget.' Chloe whispered again 'You? And what the fuck is that?' she smiled at me and showed me a grenade she's holding. I scoff at her and shook my head.

'Do you even know how to use that?!' I ask 'Yeah, me and the girls love to watch some action movies and I know how this thing works.'

'Yeah right.'

'I'm telling you the truth! Here I'll show you.' I know I heard that loud and clear but what bothers me is that I didn't stop her to do what she was about to do. I saw the two men guarding me aim their guns on my right side and I saw Chloe sitting there while holding a grenade.

If you're asking me why they haven't shot her? It is because of the type of grenade she's holding. This is not the type that she showed me a while ago. I look at her and widen my eyes, she's holding M67 grenade, a kind of grenade that when you pull out the pin it won't explode until you loosen your grip on the handle.

Unlike modern grenades, when you pull a pin, you need to throw it immediately because it will in a matter of seconds. If they'll shot Chloe, she'll surely drop the grenade she's holding and we're all die.

"I command you to release her!" Chloe said.

 _What the fuck is she saying?!_

"Or else I'll drop this thing and kaboom! We all die!" she added "We're no fools! We know you're not stupid enough to drop it because you'll die too!"

"I'm ready to die, are you?" she moves and I think she's pretending that she'll drop the grenade "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask her.

"Saving your ass." She answered and throws me a shotgun, I smiled at her and winks "Nice choice of a gun babe." I said.

"Really? Why? Is it powerful?" she asks "What? You do know how that thing works but you don't have any idea what a gun is?"

"Oh I always fall asleep on the part where they are talking about guns." I decided to ignore her and ordered the two men to make the vehicle stop "And you, don't you dare loosen your grip on that thing!"

I aim the shotgun at them and Chloe took their guns, one of the men walks towards where the redhead is hiding a while ago and knocks on the metal plate. I told Chloe to hide while I lowered my gun so they won't see it.

I feel the vehicle slows down and stops then heard footsteps approaching the door. When it opens I immediately hit the man's face and pull the trigger to the one who opens the door.

I heard Chloe screams and places both of her hands on her ears to cover it.

 _Wait a minute did I just say both hands?_

I felt something drop and rolled towards me and when I saw it, I look at Chloe and shouted "Run you dummy!"

"Hey don't call me—"I pulled her towards me and we jump off the vehicle, I pulled her up and as we run the grenade explodes.

I covered her body with mine when it exploded to protect her from any shards and splinters.

"Are you okay?" I ask her when I remove myself on top of her "Y-yes I am." She answered and I start to check to see if she has any wounds or if she got hurt. I help her stand up and we both look at the vehicle.

"That was cool huh!" she said and I ark an eyebrow at her "Cool? We almost got killed because of you!"

"Because of me? Excuse me! If I'm not there, you are probably dead by now."

"I can think of a way to escape UNHARMED." I answered emphasizing the word "And not using a grenade, pull the pin and drop it while we were inside!"

"Oh shut up. You should be thankful that I save your life." I watch her walk-away from me and walking back towards the van "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. The girls might be worried by now and I have an appointment with my hairstylist later."

I stop myself from scolding her! I mean who on earth thinks of having their hair fix after what happened to us? They open fire at us, take me and a grenade explodes still she's thinking other things!

"What are you waiting for? I don't have time to stand here all day." She said and starts to walk again "If I were you I won't take that road." I answered and place the shotgun on my shoulder.

"Why? It will take us back if we follow this road."

"Well yeah but that smoke can be seen miles from here and I think the others will come back and check on them."

"So what do you suggest?"

I look around and point my finger at something "We'll go that way. I think there's another way to the main road." She shrug her shoulders at me and walk pass by me.

"Oh and Chloe." I said, she stops and look at me "I need to have a serious talk with you about that book."

* * *

It took them an hour to find the main road and lucky for them there were cars passing by. All Beca need to do is showed them her badge and told them to drop them off at the headquarters. The agent told Chief Beale what happened and the older Beale told her that Sophia already informed him.

They didn't stay there for long and went back to mansion where Chloe's friends and the other agents are waiting. When she opens the door, Emily immediately runs to her and give her a hug.

"I thought I'm not going to see you again Chloe." She said with tears in her eyes "Hey baby, that's not going to happen okay?" Chloe told her.

"Yeah because if she dies, the three of us will be dead too, ya know what I mean." Amy said and Stacie just ignores her and went to the redhead's side "We're so worried about you." She said.

"I'm worried about you guys too. I know you're just following us from behind but I didn't see anyone of you coming out of the exit." Chloe answered.

"A group of men blocked our way to the exit and start shooting at us." Emily explained "We got stuck that's why you didn't see us." Stacie added.

"What about you two? What happened to you?" Amy asked and looks at Chloe and Beca and notice some dirt on their clothes "Did you guys get into fight or you have an intimate mome—"Amy stops on talking when Chloe glares at her.

"They took Agent Mitchell and I manage to save her life." Chloe proudly says 'More on almost getting me killed.' Beca whispered but the agents hear it and they laugh.

"Really? Wow that's cool!" Emily said "Nice one Chlo!" Stacie added.

"Now you see what our redhead can do." Amy said to Beca who rolled her eyes at her. She stands up in front of the girls and look at each one of them.

"We need to talk with you girls about something." She said "Talk about what?" Stacie asks.

"We know that you four will deny your involvement on my case, though Stacie wasn't there that night she's still involved in this problem."

The four girls look at each other; they know what Beca is talking about but still kept their mouth shut.

"For your information, we already have a proof that you, Emily and Amy were the ones who helped me and brought me to the hospital."

"Oh really? A proof? And what is that?" Chloe asks the Agent, she knows that no one saw them helping the brunette, she smirks when Beca just stare at her without saying anything but then Aubrey gives the smaller brunette some papers.

Beca hands it over to Chloe and the four girls look at it "We already talked to your friend Tommy, the owner of the car you used."

"That snitch!" Amy said and the agents look at her, Stacie on the other hand nudge her elbow at her "I mean, w-who is Toby?"

Sophia sighs but goes to her sister side to help her convince the girls to give them the book.

"Don't you girls want this to be over and go back to your normal life? Where you can go out with your friends without thinking about your safety?" she ask "We won't be following you wherever you go and you can have your freedom back, don't you want that?" she added.

"All we need is the book, once we have it, we'll make sure to put the mastermind behind bars, we promise you that." Beca said.

Stacie looks at Chloe and she knows the look on her friend's face.

 _I just hope you know what you're doing Chloe._

"But we don't have the book and how many times do we need to tell you that we're not the ones who help you." Chloe says "Chloe, we already talked to Tommy. He confirmed that you and your two friends were there in that alley. Plus we have the CCTV footage, the plate number on his car matches the one caught on video." Beca answered.

"Whoop there it is! We're busted!" Amy said "Shut up Amy! Gosh!" Stacie answered but still Chloe's denying their involvement on that incident.

"You're just wasting your time; I won't repeat what I said. Now if you'll excuse us, we have better things to do."

The redhead stands up and the three follows her but before they can leave, Beca speaks once more "Then you four will let us check your room for the book."

The four girls stop and they are surprise to hear that from the brunette but they didn't saw it because Chloe and her friends are facing their backs on them.

"Sure. Do what you need to do. If you need us, we're at the pool."

* * *

The agents didn't waste time and they search the rooms. Beca and Sophia searches Chloe's room, Aubrey and Flo at Stacie's room, CR at Amy's room and Lily at Emily's room. They told the boys to keep an eye at the girls at the pool while they do their thing.

Minutes pass by their search mission is a failure. They didn't find anything out of ordinary inside the girl's room. They also searches Chloe's book shelf but again they didn't find anything.

"I know they are hiding it somewhere but until they don't cooperate with us, there's nothing we can do but to be with them 24/7." Beca said as the girls look at each other.

 **MEANWHILE (POOL AREA)**

Benjie and Jesse are watching the girls by afar so it's give the girl the opportunity to talk about what's happening while the other agents are busy searching for the book in their room.

"So what's our plan now?" Emily asks the three who are in deep thinking about their situation "This is getting more and more serious and I don't think they will stop until they get their hands on this one." Stacie answered and looks at the book resting in between her and Chloe.

The thing is; the girls always bring it wherever they go. They were worried that Emily left it in her room but the young brunette told her friends to not worry. It's in her possession the time they were at the mall.

"I have a plan in my mind but I want to know your thoughts about what's happening to us." Chloe said as she looks at Stacie "I don't have any regrets Chloe, you know that. It's my decision to get my involve with this but for me, we should give it to the agents." The brunette answered.

"Same goes for me, if this is in their possession I know it can help a lot on solving who's sending us those threats and who killed her partner." Emily said, Chloe looks at Amy who is just listening.

"You know I'm with the majority, it's not that I care but you guys are smarter than me, well sometimes." she said "What is your plan anyway?" Amy added.

Chloe sighs and look at them "I'll return this book… to the rightful owner." She answered.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Stacie ask her "You do know that they want us dead, buried 6 feet under and never to be seen again?"

"I know but-"

"I always say yes to your plan babe but not this time."

"Can you just hear me out please?" Stacie raise an eyebrow at her friend who continues to give her a pleading look "Okay fine, explain." She answered.

"I'm aware that they want us dead, I'm not that stupid you know, that's why, I'm the only one who will return the book to them. You three-" then Emily butted in.

"Sorry but I don't like your plan Chloe and even if you return them the book and let's say they killed you, they will still look for us to finish the job." She said "Can you girls let me finish what I'm saying?"

"Okay sorry, go on."

"Thanks, now where was i? Oh yeah and you three will stay to inform them of my whereabouts but I won't give them the original one, we will create another book, copy the first 5 pages to make it look like this is the book they are looking for."

Amy looks at the thing and smiles at the redhead "I like what you're thinking. Let me handle it."

"Then what?" Emily asks Chloe "I'll give them the book and I'll wear a small camera so you can see who am I talking to and like what I said tell the agents so they can rescue me before they can even kill me."

Stacie and Emily looks at each other, the redhead's plan can work but it's too risky plus considering that they can shoot Chloe the moment she gave them what they need.

"Can you please tell me why you don't want the agents to handle this one?" Stacie asks her friend "Well we want this to be over as soon as possible right?"

The three girls nods their head while looking at her "And it won't happen if we just give it to Beca's team, yes they will know who is behind of all this but what if they don't capture him/her? They will still after us." Chloe explains then she looks to where Jesse and Benjie are standing, she saw Beca and the rest of their team talking at the boys.

Amy grins evilly as she nudges Stacie 'Looks like our Chloe is beginning to like someone.' She whispered to the brunette and the latter smiles from ear to ear.

"Well we won't know if we won't try right?" Emily asks who is of course oblivious to her surrounding "Yeah I know but I won't risk their lives too especially Beca. I'm doing this for her safety too." Chloe answered and didn't realize what she just said.

Same goes for Emily who nods her head and look to where the agents are. Chloe look at her friends, Emily is still looking at the agents while Amy and Stacie are giving her a weird look.

 _Did I just say something that I shouldn't have?_

"So, Beca's safety huh." Stacie speaks and this time Chloe recalls what she just said to Emily "What?!"

"You said you're worried about her safety." Amy answered "I did…. It's not what…. I'm worried for THEIR safety." The two girls laugh when Chloe's face flustered and they saw Beca together with Aubrey and Sophia walking towards them.

Stacie grabs the book and sits on it. She and Amy are both smiling when the three girl approaches them "Did you find anything?" Emily asks them "Nope." Beca answered.

"Of course you won't find anything!" Amy butted in and Chloe steps on her foot "Hey that hurts!" Amy said.

"Anyways, what time are we leaving Chloe?" Beca ask her "You guys have a date?" Stacie asks which made Amy laughs and Chloe glares at her.

"No, I have an appointment with my hairstylist later but I'll just call him to re-schedule." Chloe answered "Oh okay, so you guys are going to stay here? We're just gonna do some exercise."

"Ah yeah we're going to stay here and maybe you can join me for swimming later." Chloe answered "You're inviting me to go swimming with you?"

The redhead opens her mouth to say yes but hears Stacie and Amy giggling behind her "No, why would I invite you. I'm inviting your ah… sister Sophia." And walks towards her and cling her arms on the team leader.

Chloe smiles at her while Sophia looks at her sister who is giving her a deadly look while Amy and Stacie keeps on laughing and Emily is clueless on what's happening in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls decided to went to the library first to talk about their plans while the Agents are doing their routine exercise every day. Emily and Amy are searching for what kind of camera they need for Chloe to wear and the things the blonde girl needs to reproduce the book.

Stacie and Chloe are talking about the plan and who among their friends that can help them of the things they need. The girls know they can't go shopping without their bodyguards and buying things like a spy camera will raise a concern.

"So first things first, do you guys think that we can still trust Tommy?" Stacie asks them "After what he did? Nada! That bloody snitch is a traitor!" Amy answered.

"But what if they just pressured him to talk, you know…" Emily said "That's possible but it also means that it can happen again." Chloe look at Stacie and nods her head.

"Then let's scratch him off of our list, we have lots of friends who can help us out." The redhead said "Okay here are the list of the names and the things we need." as Amy handed over two pieces of papers towards her friend.

Stacie and Chloe read it then nod their heads a couple of times "Now that we have the list, we still need to locate where they put the cameras inside the house and outside." The taller brunette said.

"You and Amy can do that." Chloe answered "Why not her?" Amy asked and pointing her finger at Emily; she doesn't want to go roaming around the house looking for cameras all day "Because she needs to do something for us." Stacie answered.

Emily furrows her eyebrows at them when Chloe, Stacie and Amy smiles wickedly "A-ah, I d-don't like the way you smile girls."

"Don't worry too much; your job is the easiest thing to do." Chloe said "And what is that?"

"We need you to gather information about their suspects on this case." Stacie answered "What?! How am I going to do that huh? I'm no investigator!"

Amy laughs while Stacie shook her head "J-just give me other things to do but not that one." The youngest brunette stands up and they saw how worried she is.

"Relax Em, we will tell you what you need to do. Now why don't you sit down and listen to everything that we'll say." Chloe said.

 **BACK AT THE POOL AREA (30 minutes later)**

Chloe and Stacie are looking for the agents. They already contacted their friends who can help them to buy the things they need and bring them to the Beale's Residence but they know that they will search their bags and stuff for any weapons inside.

They saw Beca, Sophia, Cynthia-Rose and Aubrey sitting under the tree near the pool and eating some fruits and the two girls are now walking towards them.

"You're gonna do the talking right?" Stacie asked Chloe who looks at her "What? Why me?"

"This is your idea in case you forgot and I'm a bit nervous."

"Who doesn't? But okay, let me do the talking but help me if they keep on asking question especially the midget." Stacie nods her head and they both stop when the four girls looks at them.

The redhead and the brunette keeps on pushing each other forward that made the four agents to look at each other.

'What are they doing?' Aubrey whispered to CR who shrugs her shoulder at her "Anything we can do for you girls?" Sophia asks with a smile on her face. Beca immediately looks at Chloe who smiled back at Sophia. She puts three pieces of apples inside her mouth but she didn't know that Stacie is looking at her.

 _So our Chloe is starting to like Agent Mitchell and I think she's starting to like her too. Now I have to tell Amy about this later!_

"Chloe?" the two girls hear Sophia's voice again and look at her "Oh ah, we're going to have a mini pool party later and we're inviting you guys to join us." Chloe said.

"We invited some of our friends to come over." Stacie added "How many?" Aubrey asked.

"Just a little." Chloe answered "HOW MANY?" Beca repeated the question.

"Twenty people." Said the girls in unison "And you called that 'just a little'? Sorry but we can't allow you girls to have a party." Beca answered.

"What? I already told my father about it and he said yes!" the redhead said "Oh really? Then why he didn't give us a call or a text informing us about your little party." The brunette is now standing and slowly walking towards the redhead.

"Is it his job to report to you? He's the one who hired you and I think you forgot that he has the final say."

"And your point is babe?"

"He said yes so it means we can have our party whether you like it or not and don't you call me babe!" Beca smirks as Chloe gives her a deadly look.

"Okay honey, if you say so but I'm warning you, if you girls try to do something stupid especially you, the party is over. Do you understand?"

Chloe raise an eyebrow, turn around and walk-away "Don't worry, if she did that, it means she understand. See yah later girls." Stacie said, shook her head with a smile on her face and followed her friend towards the house.

Hours passes by as the girl's friends starts to arrive one by one. As a precaution, Sophia asks the girls for the names of their guest and their contact numbers and there are some agents checking their stuffs before they can get inside.

They also told the girls that they are not allowed to drink any booze but Amy begs so they allow them to have beers only.

As the party starts, Sophia calls for additional guards inside and outside the residence. The rest of Sophia's team are standing a few feet away from the pool while her, Agent Mitchell, Agent Applebaum and Agent Posen are among the crowd and watching the four girls every move.

Chloe, Stacie, Amy and Emily are talking to their friends near the mini-bar, they are happy to mingle with them again. Since the threat, the girls are not allowed to go clubbing or attending parties with their friends for their safety and Chloe's glad that his father gave them permission.

When they are done talking to some of them, the redhead and the older brunette looks at Amy who nudges Emily's arm. The latter then look at the three and they motion for her to do her job, the job she doesn't want to do but in order for them to get back living a normal life, she has no choice but to do this.

She walks towards Agent Applebaum and when Beca, Sophia and Aubrey saw that Chloe, Stacie and Amy split up to entertain their friends, they did the same thing and left Benji with Emily.

"Hey." Emily said and smile at him "Uhm hi! Great party." Benji answered.

"Oh ah thanks, we haven't done it for a while so yeah." The agent just gives her a smile and Emily doesn't know what else she needs to say in order to extract information from him.

 _God! Why do I even say yes to this?!_

As she remembers the conversation they have before they went out of Chloe's room to welcome their friends.

" _Where the hell is Amy?" Stacie asks as she looks at the window and saw that some of their friends are already there "What if she got caught?" Emily worriedly asks._

" _We're talking about Amy here right? They won't catch her if she'll keep her mouth shut and I don't think they'll interrogate her if ever they saw her carrying some bags of chips." Chloe said while fixing her hair._

" _Are we really doing this?" Emily asked again "Relax Em, all you have to do is talk to him while we listen."_

" _That's what I'm worried about Stacie, what if-what if they'll-"_

" _Stop it Emily, we already agreed about this." Chloe said, the door opens and they saw Amy carrying four bags of chips "What took you so long?"_

 _Amy looks at Stacie who has her arm cross on her chest "Well uh, I had a hard time carrying these bags upstairs but hey here I am." She answered and places the chips on Chloe's bed._

 _She waits for them to open the bags but when Amy looks at her friends, Chloe and Stacie are giving her a weird look._

" _What?" she asks but none of the girls answers "Okay I'll talk sheez! I took some beers and chips and put it in my room, happy now?"_

 _Stacie rolls her eyes and went towards the bed. She opens the bag of chip and saw a plastic inside. She pulls it out and throws it at Chloe. The redhead smiles and winks at the girls._

 _Among the twenty people they invited, five of them brought the things they needed. They are the people on their TRUSTWORHY LIST and the only people close to them and the rest are random people they met at the club. They told their friends to place the cameras and mics inside the bag of chips and resealed it._

 _They place the mic on their clothes and a hearing piece on their ears so they can hear and communicate with each other at the same time._

" _Just act normal and always smile." Chloe said to Emily once they are done placing the mic on her "But-"_

" _No buts' and what if's Emily, now let's head downstairs and let the party begin." Stacie said._

Chloe, Stacie and Amy saw that Emily is struggling to keep a conversation with Benji so it's time for them to help their youngest friend. They know that Beca, Sophia and Aubrey are following them though they keep their distance between them; they still need to be cautious on how they will talk with each other without the agents noticing.

"Ask him if he's just new to his work." Stacie said through her mic and looks at Aubrey and she gives the blonde girl a wink.

" _ **So are you new to this job or you've been doing this for years now?"**_ they hear Emily asks _**"I've been doing this for three years now."**_

" _ **Cool! So do you like it?"**_

" _ **Yes though it's hard sometimes and it's risky but at the end, knowing that you protect them against dangerous people can be fluttering."**_

Emily is listening to every word he's saying but still she's worried that they'll get caught. She took a sip on her glass and clears her throat.

"Is that mean she doesn't know what she'll ask or say again?" Stacie asks "Or maybe she's shy because we know that she has a crush on Agent Applebaum." Amy butted in.

" _ **Shut up!"**_ They hear Emily said, they all look to her and Benji and saw the confused look on the Agent's face.

"Do something Emily!" Chloe said _**"Oh ah do y-you know… ah do you know the… song Shut up?"**_ Chloe looks at Stacie then to Amy.

" _ **Uhm never heard of it."**_

" _ **Oh ah well I'm n-not familiar with the lyrics but they said that the composer wrote that song for his friends who can't keep their mouth shut for teasing him and in the end, h-he ah.. K-killed them."**_

Stacie and Amy burst out laughing while Chloe shook her head and look at Emily's way "Don't mind them." She said to the mic.

" _ **T-that's an interesting song, I d-didn't know you like that kind of music."**_ They hear Benji said _**"Looks can be deceiving as they say."**_ She raises the glass she's holding before taking a sip.

" _ **By the way Benji, there is ah something I want to ask you and I hope you won't ignore my question."**_

" _ **Why would I ignore it?"**_ The three girls saw Emily shrugs her shoulder _**"Okay I'll promise I won't but I also hope that I have the answer to your question."**_

Emily nodded her head twice before proceeding to the question _**"I want to know if you have any idea who's behind this?"**_

Chloe, Stacie and Amy stops on what they are doing and excuses themselves from their friends though they are still a few feet away from each other so the Agents won't notice that they are doing something behind their back.

" _ **Emily I ah-"**_ they hear Benji's voice _**"I know you're not allowed to tell us everything you know but I just want to know so I can protect my friends."**_

" _ **Leave it to us Emily, you don't have anything to worry."**_

" _ **But what if you're not here? You can't be always here to protect us and there will be a time that you have to leave us for a while. What are we going to do if we don't know who is after us?"**_

The three girls watch as Benji stares at Emily then look around them _**"Okay, we do have some suspects on our list but I can't tell you who they are but you can help us if you're going to give us the book."**_

" _ **The book? What's with that book and why is everyone after it?"**_ Benji look around again, hold Emily's hand and pulls her to the side _**"Inside it are the list of names in their payroll system."**_

"I told you it's an insurance scam!" Amy butted in "Zip it Amy!" Stacie said.

" _ **Payroll system?"**_ Emily asks _**"Yes, the names of highly ranked officials, politicians and police. Some say that there are two personalities in our department who are on that list. It's a list of people who receives money from others so they can protect their illegal business."**_

" _ **I can't tell you anything other than that Emily so please if you girls have it, it will be better if you give it to us."**_

Emily nodded her head and excuses herself from Benji, she's walking towards the bar while waiting for her friends to say something "Stacie, meet me at the pool in five." Chloe said.

Chloe is standing on the side while waiting for Stacie, she's thinking of what Benji said to Emily. As soon as she sees her friend, she immediately pulls her.

"We've got to know who their suspects are and I have a feeling that one of them is hiding their list and documents with regards to the masterminds." She said to Stacie "But I don't think Benji will say anything to Emily, Chlo." and took a sip on her beer.

"I know; that's why we're going to look for that list!" Stacie almost spit out the beer in her mouth and looks at Chloe "You're kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? My plan won't work if we won't know who those people are behind these threats."

"Maybe it's a sign that we should give them what they want."

"No." Stacie knows that she can't change her friend's mind and like Chloe, she also wants to know who are on the suspects on their list.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" she asks the redhead "I'm going to check on Sophia's room while you check on Beca's."

"What?! No way! I am not going in her room, if you want my help for this, I'll check Agent Bush's room."

"Okay fine but we still have a problem." Stacie looks at her and knows what she means "There are two cameras on that hallway and there's no way we can pass that."

"Then what are we going to do now?" Chloe thinks for a while and looks at the light pole outside their house as the light flickers. She smiles and looks at Stacie.

"I think I know what we're going to do. Come on, let's get Emily and Amy." The two girls starts to walk to find their two friends, little did they know that two pair of eyes are listening to their conversation.

"You followed them while I go inside their room to check." One of the men said.


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours and one by one their friends say goodbye and to go home and thank the girls for inviting them on their party. Chloe and Stacie are watching the agents who are all talking under a tree while drinking.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Stacie asks her friend sitting next to her "I don't know; it depends on what Amy put in their drinks."

"You didn't ask her?"

"I did but she told me that she can't tell it to me, it's a secret she needs to keep from us."

"I can't believe this!" Chloe sighs as she keeps her sight on Beca who is laughing on whatever Aubrey is saying "Do you think they are dating?" she asks Stacie.

The taller brunette looks to where her friend is looking and saw Beca and Aubrey "Who?" she asks but with a big smile on her face "Midget and Agent Posen." Chloe answered.

"I don't know but if they are, they'll look good together." She looks at the redhead and saw that she raises an eyebrow while looking at them "But who cares right?"

Chloe nodded her head at the brunette and sees Emily and Amy running towards them. The blonde girl is smiling from ear to ear while Emily, well she's still worried about their plans.

"Are we good?" Chloe asks her "Yep! We just need to wait for a couple of minutes for the sleeping pills to take effect then we'll execute the plan."

"Mike's already inside, he's just waiting for our go signal." Emily said, Mike is one of their trustworthy friends and has a thing for Stacie. They waited patiently and when Chloe notices something weird on the agents, she nudges her elbow at Stacie and motion for her to look at them.

"So we're going to do it now?" she asks and the redhead nods her head, Emily calls Mike and in just a matter of minutes the lights went out. The remaining people on their party start to panic and the agent's scrambles on their feet to check on the girls.

"Chloe? Stacie? Amy? Emily?!" Beca shouted "We're here!" Amy answered.

"Okay just stay put and we'll check what's going on. Jesse and Benji, stay with them." It's a bit dark and the only lights are the ones from their phones. Amy and Emily look at Stacie and Chloe who are now slowly walking away from them.

The two quickly run towards the house and stops when they see Agent Lily and Agent Flo walking towards the kitchen.

'Let's go.' Chloe whispered to Stacie and they run towards the hallway. Once there, they look at the door on their left and right. They both know that the door on their left is the security room. They haven't seen any of them went inside the room so they don't know which is which.

'Agent Bush is their leader right?' Stacie asks Chloe who nods her head 'It only means that she gets the first room near the security room. So I'll take this one, you go check the next room.'

'Can't we switch-'

'No way! This is your idea so go check Agent Mitchell's room.' Stacie starts to move and left Chloe, the latter then mumbles something as she run towards the next room. She opens the door slowly then opens the flashlight on her phone.

" _ **How's it going there?"**_ Chloe hears Amy's voice over the earpiece "We're in. How are Benji and Jesse?"

" _ **Jesse is sitting on the chair, I think the pill is taking effect now but Benji is trying to fight for it."**_ Emily answered _**"I can't find anything here Chloe but I saw some maps on the table."**_ Stacie said.

"Take a picture of it, we can't take the maps because they'll notice that it's missing." The redhead answered again and keeps on looking for something on Beca's desk.

 _Where the hell did you hide the list?_

She was about to open the drawer when she hears commotion outside "Amy? Emily? What's happening there?" she asks and stops on what she's doing.

" _ **I'm not sure because we can't see a thing but I think there are some men pointing guns at us."**_

" _ **What?! Grab Emily and hide somewhere."**_ Stacie butted in _**"We're already hiding. We took Benji with us."**_ Emily answered.

"Where's Jess?" Chloe asks _**"He's the one who told us to hide, we told him to come with us but he refused."**_ Then all of a sudden they hear gunshots blaring in the air.

" _ **I'm scared."**_ Emily said "Don't be okay. Stay where you are, we're coming to get you." Chloe answered. She then turn off the light on her phone and opens the door she almost screamed when Stacie pops out of nowhere.

'Don't you dare to that again!' Chloe whispered 'Sorry but we have to go.' The two hold hands and run but stops when they saw men coming in from the door. They turn around and went inside Agent Bush's room once more.

Once inside, Stacie pulls Chloe's hand and they both hide under the bed.

'Amy? Emily? Are you there?' Stacie whispered through her mic _**'There are three men standing in front of us. I'm covering Emily's mouth so she won't scream.'**_

'What are they look like?' Chloe asked _**'Their faces are covered with black mask. I t-think they are looking for us.'**_

'Just stay there okay and once-" Stacie stops talking when they hear the door opens. The two girls look at each other listens quietly on whoever enters the room.

All of a sudden they saw two pairs of legs walking towards the bed and they are dragging what seems to be a body of a woman.

"Is she alright?" They hear Agent Bush's voice "I t-think so." Beca answered. Stacie and Chloe felt relieved to know that it's the agents who enter the room. The two girls decided to show themselves and start to crawl out.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I mean why they suddenly fell unconscious?" Agent Bush asks "Someone spiked their drinks. I remember that Jesse get us something to drink at the mini-bar." Beca explains.

"I told you guys not to take any alcoholic drink."

"We didn't, he said he asked for a soda and that's it."

"How come you're okay?"

"I didn't drink the soda, same as you." Stacie and Chloe retreats and stayed hidden under the bed "Who would do that?"

"There are only four people in my mind right now and I think it's her idea."

"Who?"

"Chloe Beale. Sometimes she's not using her brain, I thought she's a smart young lady?" the redhead starts to crawl again but Stacie stops her.

'She called me stupid!' Chloe whispered to her 'She didn't, she just said that you're not using your brain most of the time. That's different from calling you stupid.'

"I don't think Chloe can do things like this." They hear Agent Bush said "Whatever, let's leave Aubrey here for a sec and find them so I can give my punishment to that stupid redhead."

And this time Chloe can't take it anymore and shouted "Don't call me stupid, stupid!" the two agents aims their guns at the bed "Get out of the bed now!" Sophia said.

'I told you to keep your mouth shut!' Stacie tells her friend "I won't let that midget call me stupid!" the two starts to crawl out of the bed and Sophia let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are Amy and Emily?" she asks "They are hiding somewhere but we told them to stay put and don't leave their hiding place."

Chloe then look at Beca who is also looking at her too "What?!" the redhead asks "Why on earth did you spiked our drinks? Look at Aubrey!" the brunette answered.

Both Stacie and Chloe look at Agent Posen sleeping on the bed "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? What kind of drug did you put?"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Take back what you said or I swear I'm going to punch you!" Beca scoffs and places her gun at the desk "You? Punching me?"

"Ah Agent Mitchell, if I were you I—" Beca cuts Stacie off "Let her punch me. Just make sure that—" and without a word Chloe punch Beca on her face. Beca on the other hand, shook her head and touches the part of her face where the redhead's fist landed.

Sophia knows it's not time to laugh so she suppresses her laughter by biting her lower lip "Are you alright?" Stacie asked the brunette, Beca was about to answer when they hear footsteps approaching the door. The two agent motion for the girls to hide, Stacie went back hiding under the bed while Beca pulls Chloe and pushes her into the cabinet.

Agent Bush told her sister to stay put while she checks, she then take the gun on her back, opens the door slowly and aims her gun at the culprit "Don't you fucking move." She said but then saw shadows in the corner of her eye.

"Drop your weapon sweetheart and I promise we'll go easy on you." She did what she told to; Sophia throws her gun on the floor "Now tell your friend to do the same thing."

"Drop your weapon Beca." She says "No, I won't!"

"Do it or I'll blow her head off!" the man shouted "Fuck!" Beca answered and throws her gun at the floor too. The men push Sophia inside and close the door. They look around the room for a while and one of them sits on the bed.

"So tell me, where are they?" he said while checking his gun "Who?" Sophia asked.

"Don't play dumb with me missy, tell me where we can find the girls!" as for Stacie and Chloe, they fear not only for their life but also the agents lives.

"We don't know where they are." Beca answered "I'm starting to lose my patience girls, so let me try this again, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" the two agents didn't say anything and just looking at the man.

"So you choose not to speak eh? Very well then, there's no use of letting you live." The man aims his gun at Beca first but before he can pull a trigger, a man wet inside the room and catching his breath.

"We have to go, the police are coming this way." He said "But what about them?"

"Take the agents…"

"All of them?"

"Yes! It'll be easier for us to get the girls if they are not around, now come on." The men motion for the agents to move while the others carries Agent Posen "Once we reach our hiding place, you'll be the first one who meets your creator." One of the men told Beca and Chloe hears it.

The shorter brunette sees the cabinet door starts to open slowly "Don't do anything stupid please." She said while looking at the man who laughs at her "I don't think killing you is a stupid thing to do."

He then push Beca towards the door but before she went out, she looks at the cabinet once more and prays that they'll be fine without them for a while especially Chloe.

 **CHLOE'S POV (10 minutes later)**

I've been pacing back and forth while thinking of a way to help them. After they left; me and Stacie quickly went outside to check on Amy and Emily. We found them hiding under the table near the pool. They told me that they took Jesse and shot the other bodyguards.

We also found out that two men disguise themselves as one of the people we invited and used their ID's. We felt relieved when they found Mark and Brian tied up a couple of blocks from our house. I stop pacing when Emily starts to speak.

"What are we going to do now huh?" she asks "Do you think they are serious when they say they are going to kill them?" she added.

"I don't think they are the kind of people who loves joking." Stacie answered and closes her eyes as she massages her temple "We got to help them." I said.

The girls look at me as they wait for me to speak more "We're going to rescue them." I added.

"Rescue them? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"You heard them Stacie, they are going to kill them so they can get to us easily."

"Yeah I know but what can we do? Those are professionals and what are we huh? We don't even know how to use a gun."

"But even if we do, where do we get some guns and ammos." Amy butted in. I look at Benji and he's still awake. He told us that he only took one sip on his soda and that's probably why he's not like the others.

"Benji, can you help us?" I ask him, he just looks at me and to the girls "Why? Is it because you're all feeling guilty?"

"We're sorry for what we did and yes we feel guilty and blame ourselves for this. That's why I'm asking for your help, you're the only one who can get us out."

He stares at me for a second before looking back at the floor "I can't. Let's just for the-"

"I can't wait any longer god damn it! I hear that man said that he's going to kill Beca first once they arrive at their destination! Now if you want to wait then fine! I'll do this myself!" I turn around and start to walk-away; I was about at the door when I hear Benji speaks.

"Chloe wait." He said "What do you have in mind?" he asks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **BEALE'S RESIDENCE**

Benji goes inside Beca's room to retrieve something and checks if the brunette left some ammo or guns hidden under her desk. As soon as he finds what he's looking for, the agent went out of the room and run towards her minivan parked at the garage but before he can get inside, one of the agents calls him.

"Agent Applebaum!" Benji saw Martin waving his hands at him "Yes Marvin?" he asked.

"Chief Beale said he's on his way here and wanted to know how the girls are?" Marvin asked.

"Oh they uhm they are f-fine. They are at Chloe's room and I told them not to get out of there until their uncle arrives." He answered "So make sure to guard the stairs and no on and I mean no one can go up there except you and Samuel."

"Okay, I got it but where are you going?"

"I'm going to the headquarters. I remembered that Agent Bush ordered me to put a tracker on every badge on our team so I have to get my laptop there."

"But what are we-"

"Just tell the chief that I'll be back as soon as I can okay? I have to go." Marvin then nods his head and let Benji on his way. The light brown haired agent salute at him and hurriedly went out of the gate.

Benji drove a couple of miles before tapping something or someone at the back passenger seat.

"The coast is clear; you're okay to go out." He said while not leaving his sight on the road "Oh my god I thought I'm going to die." Stacie said while taking a sit.

"You're overreacting!" Amy answered and wipes some dust on her clothes "Sorry, I forgot to clean it this week." Benji said.

"How far is your headquarters from here?" Chloe asked "Not far. We'll be there in 20 minutes or so."

"But somebody will see us and recognize us." Emily said, still worried and always about their plan "No one will see us. We will go inside through the back door." Benji answered.

"Since something happened at your house, half of the agents and police are probably on their way there now, so there will only be a couple of guys left in the headquarters and I can assure you girls that they don't know you."

"Good! At least it will save us from the question and answer portion." Stacie said and look out of the window. After 20 minutes o driving, they arrive at the headquarters.

Benji motions for the girls to follow him. They will still use the back door to get inside in case there are some agents left who knows about the girls' case. Once inside, he looks to his left and right then told them to run as fast as they can.

He closes the door and locks it.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked "We're in Weapon and Armoury Storage. You girls stay here while I get some things we need."

The four girls look around and while waiting for Benji, Stacie taps Chloe's shoulder.

"What's the plan? You haven't told us what you have in your mind." She asks but before she can speaks; Benji came back holding a mini-laptop, map and markers. He then opens one of the lockers and throws Chloe some bullet proof vest.

"Wear that, Beca will kill me if something happens to you girls, especially to you Chloe." He said "I told you so!" Amy butted in.

Chloe looks at Stacie giving Amy a glare "You owe me a 100 bucks legs." The blonde girl said "They made a bet if Agent Mitchell likes you or not." Emily said.

"You should keep your mouth shut young lady." Amy warned her "I can't believe you two!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with that." Stacie answered "Don't forget that we still have a bet if Chloe likes Beca back."

Benji can't believe what he's hearing. If this is the team that will help him to rescue his friends then they'll be dead in no time.

"Girls please, we need to hurry." Benji interrupted them "Oh yeah, sorry." Stacie said and wears the vest the redhead gives to her "This won't fit on me!"

"Oh okay wait, I'll check if Agent Adams has some spare." Benji said and left the girls "Still it won't fit." Stacie said and Amy gives her middle finger.

Chloe on the other hand looks at the laptop and see some red dots blinking. She sits on the chair and stares at the screen "I think that's where they taken them." She hears Emily's voice beside her and points an address on top.

"Then can you check it on the map."

"Sure." While Emily checks the map, Chloe see that every dot has particular initials. She thinks it's for the agents' surname and the moment she saw the dot with the letter M on it, she starts to get worry more. Benji came back with a vest for Amy but the redhead pulls him towards the laptop.

"We really need to hurry. I think they are taking Beca somewhere else and I'm afraid that it'll be too late for us to save her."

"Okay let me find it on the map." Benji said "Already done Agent Applebaum." The agent smiled at Emily and look at the map.

"If we'll take this road, it'll be too late for them but don't you worry. I know a shortcut." He said "Now let's get some guns for you girls."

The girls follow Benji and widen their eyes when they see lots of guns in the storage.

"As much as I want to give you girls some powerful ones but I think let's stick to a handgun for a while." Benji said "Why? Is it because we're girls?" Stacie asked.

"For your information, we do know how gun works." Amy butted in still problematic about her vest "Okay then show me where's the safety pin in here." The blonde girl then looks at the gun Benji's holding and nudge her elbow at Emily.

"Show your future boyfriend where's the sa- what is it again?"

"Safety pin and I don't know what he's talking about and he's not my future boyfriend." Emily answered "Then why are you blushing?" Stacie asks the youngest girl.

"Enough of that, we need to rescue them as soon as possible." Chloe butted in and took a couple of handguns and shotguns but Benji stops her "I don't think you can handle that one Chloe."

"Aim, pull and shoot right? Yeah I can handle it." She answered.

Benji's rescue team didn't waste time and they talk while Chloe drives the minivan. The agent is explaining to the girls how their gun works and how to reload it. He also gives 2 grenades to each girl and tells them to use it when it's necessary.

"Well how do we know if it's necessary?" Amy asks him "You know when things get ugly or you got cornered and nowhere to run, use it but of course with proper precaution and don't just throw I randomly."

The girls nod their heads and places the guns on their back pockets while Benji reload some guns she brought for his team once they rescue them. They reach the area in 20 minutes though Chloe is hoping that Beca is still alive.

"Okay there's three entrance at the warehouse, the front door which I don't think we can use and one on each side." He said while looking at the map "We can use those doors to enter." He added.

"No, you need to stay here." Chloe said and he and the other girls look at her "We need someone to guide us while we're inside and you're the only one who can navigate this laptop."

"Chloe's right. We can communicate with the mic and earpiece you gave to us and we will update you on our whereabouts." Stacie said "Okay fine but please be careful." The four girls stand up and form a circle.

"You girls are ready to do this?" Chloe asks them "No but we have no choice." Amy answered which earned a glare from Stacie and Emily.

"We got this Chloe, we can do this!" Stacie answered and they all nod and smile to each other.

"We're good to go." The redhead said to Benji who gives them thumbs up and say "Good luck."

 **CHLOE'S POV**

Here we are hiding behind big containers and wooden boxes scattered all over the warehouse. It's not that big and not that small so I think we can find the agents in no time.

"So, are we clear?" I hear Stacie ask Emily who is looking at the binoculars to check if there's someone guarding the side door "There's one by the door."

She points her finger at the guy who's holding a gun _**'Try to get his attention and be careful. Those guys don't use handguns for sure."**_ Benji said _**"Oh and if possible don't use your gun yet. I forgot to put silencer on your it."**_

"We need to kill that guy?" Emily asked in horribly tone _**"It's you or them. Trust me, they won't hesitate to shoot and kill you."**_

"Okay what do we need to do?" I ask knowing that we're wasting precious time _**"Try to get his attention first then if he comes to you, you'll know what to do. I give each one of you a knife."**_

We all look at the knife hanging on our side. I told the girls to think quickly but then Amy who keeps on moving and the bag Benji gives to her carrying guns for the agent hits one of the containers on top and fell on the ground.

'What the fuck Amy?! You're such a clumsy person!' Emily quickly looks at the binoculars and ignore the two 'Uh girls, we have a problem. He's coming this way.'

"Hold my gun for a while legs, I'll handle this." Amy then went to my side "I'm the master of karate." She added while we wait on what's going to happen next.

 **MEANWHILE…**

One of the men pushes Beca on the ground and her sister Sophia helps her to get up. She was the last among the agents that has been interrogated by them and asking about the book.

"When I come back, you're the first one to die." Beca glares at the man while he laughs and told his boys to guard the door and if ever they try to do something his giving them permission to shoot.

"Are you alright?" Sophia ask the brunette "I-I'm fine. They asked me about the book and if the girls have it." She answered.

"I think they asked the same thing for all of us." Jesse said "We need to get out of here. I know they are going back to the mansion and hurt them."

"How? We're sealed shut here. Windows are too high and we don't have any weapons to use." CR answered "We can't just sit here and do nothing." Beca then starts to look around but the place is empty except for some plastics and boxes.

"Fuck!" she shouted and sits in between Aubrey and Sophia "They are okay, Chloe's play. Benji's with them and he's going to take care of the girls while we're gone."

Sophia never seen Beca worried with someone before. Yes they've been in situation like this and she's the usual calm person but everything changes when a certain redhead comes into her life. Sure they've known each other for a week or two but she can't deny the connection she sees at the two even though they like to annoy each other.

"I should be there protecting her. We should be there to protect them." Beca sadly says. No one said a word, they must accept the reality that they can't do anything for now and hope that the girls and Benji will be fine without them.

"I bet Benji is annoyed right now because of the girls." Flo said, some of the agent smiles while other shook their heads then they hear gunshots "What was that?" Aubrey asked.

They hear footsteps outside the outside _**"You two stay here. They saw a bunch of girls trying to get inside the warehouse with guns. I think they are here to save the agents."**_ They hear what the men say. They all look at each other and hoping it's not Chloe and her friends.

 **BACK OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE (before the gunshots)**

Amy is ready to attack the man approaching their hiding spot, it's quite dark but they can see his shadows because of the lights coming from the top of the warehouse. The girls are wearing black camouflage clothing and a black cap.

'Hold your position Amy.' Chloe whispered to her friend who is ready to attack any moment now and when the blonde girl sees the shadow a little closer to them, she came out of her hiding place and does some of her karate move but she stops when she sees the guy aiming his gun at her.

She then panic and starts to scream and run back towards her friends "He's going to shoot me!" she shouted. The other three girls also panic and didn't know what they'll do.

" _ **Run!"**_ they hear Benji says. They run to the opposite side and they hear gunshots _**"Just continue running!"**_ Benji added.

Another set of gunshots blast through the air.

"They are shooting at us!" Emily yelled "I know and you don't need to yell!" Stacie answered.

"We have to fire back." Chloe said "Benji, where are they?"

" _ **On top of the warehouse, I'll see what I can do."**_

"What are you planning to do?"

" _ **I have a sniper rifle here to cover you girls while you run towards the inside but I need you to run fast as you can!"**_ Chloe then look at the girls "Safety pin off." She said. The gunshots stops for a while but a single shot is heard and Benji told the girls to start running.

" _ **Go! Go! Go! Don't stop!"**_ He yelled and tries to shoot again to protect the girls. He look through his binoculars and breathe out a sigh of relief when she sees them went inside the warehouse.

"We're in Benji." Chloe said and look around; there are lots of men running around the warehouse carrying deadly guns "Where do we go now?" she ask.

" _ **You'll see a staircase 3 meters away from you girls, it's not that far but those men are scattered around by now so please be careful."**_

Chloe took a deep breath before looking at her friends "Thank you for agreeing to do this with me." She said "And I'm sorry if I let you guys into this."

"Hey! Don't talk like that and we came on our own free will. You didn't force us." Stacie answered "Yes Chloe, we're a team and we won't let you do all the fun by yourself." Emily winks at her and the redhead smiles at her.

"Okay, I'll take the lead and you follow me from behind. If I said stop, you gotta stop, understand?" the three girls nods their heads and prepare themselves for incoming battle.

"In 3… 2… 1… RUN!" Chloe shouted and they all run "Hey! Stop!" they hear someone said and gunshots blast through the air once more.

" _ **Use your gun to defend yourself!"**_ Stacie is the first one to fire back not knowing if she hit someone or not. The girls run and stop to hide and fireback a couple of times.

"The fuck I'm out of ammo and I don't even know if I killed one!" Amy said "It doesn't matter if we killed one of them or not. All that matters is we must get to that staircase faster." Chloe shouted.

"I'm done reloading!" Chloe was about to move when he saw a man looking at them, he aim his gun and shoot the girls but they are lucky that the redhead sees him first.

Amy and Emily are now hiding behind a steel drum, Stacie jump on the other side when she hears Chloe shouted and the latter is a couple of feet away from the girls. She sees that Emily and Amy are the ones who are near the staircase.

"I want you two to run while we cover you." She said "No, we'll all run. We can't leave you behind." Emily answered through the mic.

"There are too many of them and if we sit here and fireback, we'll die for sure."

"There could be another way." Amy said "We will follow you two from behind; we need to find them before we run out of ammo." Stacie said

"No, I w—"Emily stops on talking when she hears Chloe speak "You can do this, we're just right behind your back." The youngest brunette starts to cry. She can't leave her friends who she treats as her big sister.

"They are coming Chloe!" Stacie yelled, Chloe looks at Emily and smile "Go and find them." She said before she stands up and fires back.

When the shooting starts, the boss ordered his men to transfer the agents at the security room area. They'll need them alive in exchange of the book knowing that the four girls might brought it with them and use to save their lives.

"Where are they?" a guy with a beard and skull tattoo on his left arm ask the guy operating the camera. The agents are on the floor; their hands tied up behind their back and can't do anything but to watch.

Beca tries to free her hands from the rope but it's too tight.

"I want them alive especially that redhead!" the guy with a beard shouted over the radio "Bring her to me in an instance!" he added. He then looks at the agents.

"I think you forgot to tell them how dangerous we can be. Once I have it, I'll kill them right in front of you." He looks at Beca who is glaring at her "If you dare lay one finger on them, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Just be sure you're going to last until the end." He answered "Let's go and I want this door to be guarded until we come back."

Emily and Amy are inching a closer to the staircase, just a little bit more. As for Stacie and Chloe, the taller brunette is a few feet away from the two while Chloe is stuck on her hiding place.

They manage to kill at least 5 men but wasting too much ammo "That's my last bullet." Stacie said, she looks at Amy and Emily who reach the staircase but the latter stops and looks at them.

"What the fuck are you doing Emily?" Stacie asks the youngest brunette over the mic "I told you I won't leave you two! We're going to rescue them, the four of us!"

"You need to do this without us, we have no choice. You need to move." Chloe answered and check that she has 6 more bullets to waste. She looks to where Stacie is and knows that they can make it but she knows the chances of getting caught are big without a decoy.

She also knows that if she tells the girl what she has on mind, they won't agree with her.

 _This is all I got to save them. This is my entire fault; I risk our safety and the agents with my plans._

She looks at the girls once more.

 _I've got to do this._

"Okay girls listen, I have a plan." She said "Okay, go on." Stacie answered.

"I still have 6 bullets left and I think it'll be enough to get us through."

"No, it's too dangerous. They will definitely shoot you once they see you stand up" Emily answered "I'm going to use the grenade first, like Benji said, we can use it if it's necessary."

"But are you sure about this?" Stacie asked, the firing continues and it didn't stop while the girls are talking "There's no other way Stacie."

"Okay then. Tell me when if it's a go." The redhead nods her head at her and removes the grenade from the clip, she took a deep breath and let it all out. She then removes the pin and quickly stands up and throws the grenade.

A loud blast was heard all over the warehouse "NOW!" Chloe shouted when the gunshots stops, she and Stacie run faster as they can while she fires her gun at them. When she sees Stacie reaches the staircase she stops on running.

"What are you doing red?!" Amy asks when she sees her friend just standing there "We need a decoy." She answered.

 **SECURITY ROOM**

The agents are planning something to get out of the room when they hear the loud blast. There were only four men inside with them, the two guys monitoring the cameras and two guards holding an M16 guns.

Sophia whispered to her sister that she's going to sneak up behind one of the guard and Jesse will do the same with the other one. The seven of them are communicating by looking at each other, things they do in most of their operation.

"I can't believe that those girls are stupid to even think of rescuing them here." They hear one of the men said "Well rich kids are always the dumb ones." The men laugh and Beca was about to do something when Sophia stops her.

'I need you to ignore them Beca or we won't be able to help Chloe and the girls.' Sophia whispered to her and the brunette nods her head.

"Still we're lucky. Once they caught those spoiled brat, I'll make sure I'll get my hands on that redhead." The men laughs once more "I like feisty one like her, I bet she's good on bed." And this time Beca can't take it anymore.

She stands up quickly and attacks the man, Sophia on the other hand manages to stop the other man by kicking his hand and dropping the gun on the floor. Beca then kicks him on his private part, when he's down; she uses her left knee to put pressure on the man's neck to choke him.

"No one can talk to her that way! You hear me?! No one!" Aubrey quickly grabs the knife and cut her loose then do the same thing to her friends.

They all look at the monitor and saw Chloe throws a radio towards Stacie.

"No don't use that." Lily said "Where the fuck is your radio?" Beca ask one of the men monitoring the cameras. He quickly gives it to the brunette because he knows that he won't live if he refused.

"You can't use it." Lily said to her "Why?"

"They will hear you, all of them who have a radio and they'll find out that we already take over the security room." Jesse then went back to their side to tell them that the door is lock from the outside.

"The girls didn't know it and now they know what they are trying to do." Flo butted in.

Lily took the radio from Beca's hand and found the right frequency.

" _ **Don't you fucking do this Chloe!"**_ they hear Stacie's voice and Beca look at the monitors _**"There's no other way. If we won't lose them on our tail, there's a possibility that they'll caught us."**_

" _ **But you don't have ammo anymore and so are we."**_ They hear Amy's voice but before Chloe can speak, they hear gunshots and hit Chloe.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted at the monitor. They watch her stand up and remove the vest knowing the redhead is in pain "No, don't remove your vest damn it!" Beca shouted once more.

" _ **You need to go now and find them. I'll be fine."**_

" _ **Chloe no!"**_ the agent sees the redhead run away from the three _**"I said go!"**_ Jesse and CR try to open it by shooting the knob and the door but it's no use while Lily and Flo are the ones monitoring the cameras with Beca, Sophia and Aubrey behind them.

"Where are they? Where's Chloe?" Beca asks "Go find Chloe Flo, Lily find the rest of the girls." Sophia commanded them.

"There's no use! The door won't open." CR said. Beca is getting frustrated by the minute and combing her hair using her hands "I found the girls." Lily said and points at the three running.

"Try banging the door so they can know where we are." Aubrey said. Jesse and CR do what they told to.

"They hear us!" Lily said "Did you find Chloe?" Beca asks Flo but the latter shook her head.

" _Guys! Guys! Are you in there?"_ they hear Stacie's voice "Yes Stacie we're here!"

" _Oh thank god you're all okay."_ Emily said and they saw the knob turning _"We can't open the door!" Amy shouted._

" _We don't have any ammo left. We only have a knife, you think it'll work?"_

"No Stacie, we already did that, same with using a gun." Sophia answered. Beca then saw one of the men look at his drawer, she then walk towards it and found some keys.

"Do you think it'll fit under the door?" she asks her sister "There's one way to find out." She grabs the keys on the brunettes hand and squeezes the keys underneath. They all scream with joy when it went through.

The door opens and they saw the three girls smiling at them. Amy quickly removes the bag she's carrying on her back and give the guns to the agents but then they hear Flo shouting.

"Beca! Come here quick!" she shouted, the brunette immediately went back inside and look at the monitor. The redhead is cornered, there's no way out but the glass window behind her back.

When Stacie sees it, she contacts Chloe using the radio "Chloe? Chloe can you hear me?"

Beca watch Chloe reach out for her radio _**"Did you find them?"**_ she asks.

"Yes, we're with them right now and we're coming to get you."

" _ **That's a negative Stacie."**_

"What are you-"

" _ **Tell them I'm sorry."**_ The girls and the agents saw Chloe aims her gun at the men knowing it can't do anything because it's empty _**"Beca, forgive me."**_

And with that final word, the man starts to shoot at Chloe making her stumble backwards and fall out of the window.


	13. Chapter 13

Beca gritted her teeth when she sees what happened to Chloe. She immediately took one of the guns from Amy's bag, check the ammo and grab one more "You have guns here, why you didn't use it?!" she asks, almost yelling.

"Benji said that no matter what happened, we can't use these guns because there's a possibility that we can't find anything to defend ourselves when we find you." Emily answered.

She wanted to say something but decided to deal with Benji later, she needs to rescue Chloe "You guys get the girls safe, I'll find Chloe."

"I'm coming with you." Beca looks at her sister and she shook her head "They need you more than I. We don't know how many of them are there outside waiting for us."

"That's why I'm coming with you, you can't do this alone. You can carry Chloe is she's-"

"She's not dead okay?!" the agents look at each other, they know that Beca feels responsible for what happened to the redhead "I didn't say she's dead."

The brunette ignores her sister and looks at Stacie "Where the hell is Benji? Is there a way to contact him?"

"We're talking through this but once we're inside, we lost communication with him. He's not answering us."

"Okay, lead them to where Benji is." She then look to Sophia "We'll meet at the safe house."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." She then places the other gun she's holding on her back but before she can run towards the door, Lily calls her "Here, we can communicate through this. I already set it on the frequency I'll use on this one."

"Okay thanks, good-"before she can finish her sentence, they hear gunshots near the door. They all duck down. Beca motions for Jesse to follow her on her lead. They are both leaning on the door, the brunette counts from 1 to 3 before showing herself out only to retreat back when a handful of gunshots echoed through the air.

She then run towards the other side while firing her gun when the shots stopped, she manages to hit two of the 3 men while Jesse back her up and shot one.

"I'll go this way." She said and they parted ways.

Beca was right, even though the girls already found the agents, they are still outnumbered and the only thing that needs to do is to get out of there quick. Sophia made sure that Emily, Amy and Stacie are in the middle of them.

"As soon as we start to move, grab any weapon you can!" she shouted, the agents nod their heads and she looks at the three girls "Whatever happens, you girls won't go beyond this circle, understand?!"

"What circle?" Amy ask and Stacie nudge her elbow at her "That means them dummy!"

"I'm not dummy! She should make it clearer what she's trying to say!"

"Okay on my mark, we'll move. Jesse, I need you to lead the girls over that door while we cover you. Aubrey, CR, go with them." They all look at each other and gave a nod "One… two… three. GO!"

Sophia together with Lily and Flo fire their guns but the leader widens her eyes when she saw someone throws a gre0nade at them "INCOMING!" she yelled as they scramble to find a place to hide.

Beca manages to reach the place where Chloe is shot. She looks out of the window but she didn't find the redhead there though it's dark and there's only a little light coming from the post a few feet away from where Chloe fell. She starts to panic again and find another way to go down. The brunette only has one more magazine and she knows that she needs to find Chloe fast.

She starts to run again when she hears an explosion. She stops and checks her radio "Guys? Guys! Are you okay?" she asks while looking around. It took a couple of minutes before someone answered, it's Emily.

" _ **Beca? Beca we're fine though we got separated again from the agents."**_

 _Fuck it!_

"Okay, who's with you?" she asks and starts to run again and saw a fire exit near the window _**"I'm with Amy."**_ Beca hears gunshots at the background.

"Listen to me Emily, try to find them but be cautious and if you saw someone, hide okay?"

" _ **Okay, we will."**_

"Good."

" _ **Uh did you find C-chloe?"**_

With the mention of her name, panic starts to rise once more "No but I'll keep looking. Don't worry about her, you know your friend. She's tough."

" _ **Yes I know but please find her and make sure she's okay."**_

"You've got nothing to worry about, now find the others and radio me back once you found them." She didn't wait for Emily's response and turns the radio off for a while. She needs to be cautious too, there could be sniper or some men waiting for her.

She walks faster towards the fire exit. She peeks her head for a while and scan the surrounding, it seems like all of those men are inside the warehouse or maybe some of them already left. She jump out of the window and climb down the stairs, she's anxious to know what happened to Chloe so she jump again and landed on the ground safe.

She took her gun behind her and run towards the boxes where Chloe fell. When she reaches it, she saw trail of blood and quickly follows it but there's no sign of Chloe. Anger rises when she thinks that they took her.

 _I'll find you Chloe, please hang on._

Emily and Amy cautiously wander inside the warehouse trying to find the agents and Stacie. When they heard Sophia yelled 'incoming' they immediately run to the different direction and run as far away as possible. Now they don't know where they are.

'This is your entire fault.' Amy whispered to the girl in front of her 'How can this be my fault?'

'If you didn't panic then pulls me hand and run towards this direction, we wouldn't be lost.'

'Well if only I thought I'm pulling Stacie with me but bad news knowing it's you.' Amy then slaps the younger brunette's head when they hear footsteps coming their way.

And again, the two of them panic, almost bumping to each other in attempt to hide, the blond girl then saw a metal rod and pick it up 'What are you doing?'

'Oh I saw a piñata and I'm going to hit it.' Emily ignores the sarcastic tone on her friend's voice 'What do you think I'm doin' huh?'

The footsteps grew closer and closer, the two girls lean their back on the wall and when they saw the shadow on the floor, Amy pushes Emily who out balance and fell on the floor, she widens her eyes when she saw someone standing in front of them and closes her eyes.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck?!" she hears Amy yells, the youngest brunette opens her eyes and saw their blonde friend covering her left eye with her hand.

"Damn it! I'm so sorry; I thought you're one of the enemies!" Stacie said "Do I look like an enemy to you?"

"Good thing I fell down or that would be me." Emily mumbles and stands up "I said I'm sorry and you came out of nowhere!"

"Oh so what do you want us to do? Parade our bums so they can practice their target shooting which will end a lot of bullets on me bum!"

"Shut up you two! Instead of bickering with each other, why don't we find a way out?" Emily said "Yeah, she's right. Come on, I saw a door not far from here."

The three of them reach the door, Stacie opens it a little and peeks outside and when the coast is clear, the three of them went out. They were walking and trying to find Beca, Chloe or the agents.

"I wish we have the radio." Stacie mumbles while they are walking "Lily gave it to me." Emily said and hand over her the thing.

"So Beca contacted you?"

"Yes but she said that she hasn't found Chloe yet." Stacie went quiet a little and look at their youngest friend "D-do you think she's o-okay?"

"She is and she needs to be or I swear I'll kill her."

"How would you kill her if she's-"Stacie pushes Amy who is in front of them "She's not okay?" she said.

"Yeah I know but what if?" Stacie didn't give her an answer and doesn't want to think that their friend is dead though she got shot and fell out of the window. The chance that she survives is merely 30%.

A minute pass by and they hear Beca's voice over the radio _**"Emily? Come in, are you there?"**_

"Uhm Beca it's Stacie." The taller brunette answered _**"Thank God you're okay. Where are the others?"**_

"We don't know, well I got separated from them then I found Emily an Amy."

"Oh don't forget to tell her that you punch me." Amy butted in "It's not intentional, I already apologized for that."

" _ **So where are you girls? I'm still looking for Chloe. I check everywhere but she's not here."**_ The three girls notice the worried one on the agent's voice _**"I won't forgive myself if something happens to her."**_

"It's not your fault Beca. If there is someone to blame, that's us." They waited for her response when all of a sudden Amy stops on walking she Stacie bumps on her "The fuck you're doing?"

The blonde girl didn't ask and just looking at someone or something in front of them _**"Try to find them or just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."**_ Beca says on the other line but no one responded because now they are looking at a body hidden behind some steel drums then they recognize the shoes.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Stacie said and run towards their friend, she places the radio on the ground to check on her _**"Stacie? Are you there?"**_

Emily picks up the radio as she looks at Stacie "No, no, no…." the taller brunette said _**"Girls? Are you alright?"**_

Stacie look up to Emily as she hands over the radio _**"Can someone pick up?!"**_

"B-Beca… Beca w-we found C-Chloe." Stacie said while her hand is shaking _**"You did? How is she? Is she okay?"**_

Stacie saw Amy hold her hand and didn't answer Beca's questions _**"Stacie! Is Chloe alright?"**_

"S-she's… She's not breathing."

 _ **I'll edit for typo errors and wrong grammar later….**_


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **She's not breathing..."**_

Three words… three words that will make Beca's life miserable but still she doesn't believe that Chloe's… dead. She look at the radio for a while then opens her mouth, no words came out.

 _She's not… She's not dead… right?_

She clenches her fist and gritted her teeth, her mind is going wild, like it is doing a hundred and twenty miles per hour. Her heart starts beating faster but before she can do anything, she hears Emily's voice on the radio.

" _ **Beca? Beca are you still there?"**_ she looks at the radio once more and closes her eyes, letting all the tears rolls down on her face "Y-yes, I'm still here."

" _ **You need to get here fast-"**_ the agent hears commotion on the other line and starts to panic but then she hears Amy's voice on the radio _**"Uh well, I think we went a little bit overboard when Stacie said that she's not breathing."**_

Beca furrows her eyebrows but decided not to say anything first _**"You're the one who told me that she's not breathing!"**_ she hears Stacie's voice when Amy contacts her again.

"So she's breathing and okay? Get your facts correct god damn it!"

" _ **Chill mate! Yes she's fine but she's bleeding and like what Emily said you need to get here pronto!"**_

 _She's alive… she's breathing… but fuck she's bleeding so she's still be in danger!_

"Okay tell me where you girls are and I'll be there as soon as I can." She listens to Emily's voice telling her where they are and she runs like there's no tomorrow thinking that Chloe is not okay. When she found them, the girls are assisting their friend.

"How is she?" as she look at Chloe's body and saw that she's bleeding "Well we tried to stop the bleeding..." Stacie answered while still holding her friend's hand.

"But?" the taller brunette nods her head at the agent "But it's not enough. We need to get her at the hospital or she'll die of bleeding."

Beca knows that's a negative. If they go to the hospital, she's sure that they will follow them there and a lot of people might get hurt knowing that they are heartless and won't hesitate to kill whoever's in their way.

"Beca?" the agent look up to Emily who has a worried look on her face "What do we do now?"

"I—uh… I'll carry her then I lead the way…" she answers and give her gun to Stacie "But I need some backup and when I say backup, I don't need you to hesitate on shooting them."

The taller brunette looks at the gun first but then nods her head and took it. They help Beca to carry Chloe and when they good to go, Amy is the one to open the door.

"You good?" Beca ask the blonde girl "Yeah and I'm ready to smash some skull and find who shot my friend."

The shorter brunette let out a small smile and motion for her to go inside "Nah, you go first. I don't want the first bullet to hit me." Stacie slaps Amy's shoulder and glare at her.

The five girls went inside once more, slowly but surely, listening to every little sound they hear and carefully taking steps. Beca told them to lead the way where they got separated from the others. After 10 minutes of walking, Stacie stops on her tracks.

'This is where it happened. They throw a grenade at us and we got separated from the other agents.' She whispered softly to Beca and look at Emily and Amy.

'This warehouse is not that big or small but it looks like a maze inside.' Beca answered but then she remembers Benji 'Can you lead the way to where the van is?'

'Sure, we'll go right—this way.' Emily answered. They walk faster knowing that Chloe is in danger, they take some left turns and right turns until they reach the front door. Beca notice that they didn't encounter any of the men shooting at them a while ago.

 _Maybe they left and re-group then will come back to finish the job…_

She's lost in her own thoughts that she didn't saw shadows lurking behind them "We're almost at the door!" Emily shouted but before she can even reach for the handle, someone grabs her and Stacie automatically shoot that person."

"What the fuck?! As in what the fuck?!" Aubrey said and looks at Stacie in disbelief "Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"You should watch where you were shooting!" Stacie then raises an eyebrow at her "Then maybe you should not pull Emily like that! Lucky you I'm not a good shooter!"

Agent Sophia shook her head and walk towards her sister "How is she?" she asks "Not good and we need to bring her somewhere safe and treat her wounds."

"As much as I want to bring her at the hospital, you know it's not safe." The shorter brunette nods her head while Sophia checks on Chloe "We need to get her out of here fast but… we do have a problem."

CR and Jesse take Chloe from Beca first and her sister guides her to the side, she tells her to discreetly look out the window. She did what she told to do and to her horror, even though it's still dark, she saw what's waiting for them outside the warehouse.

"Three snipers and at least 8 men on the ground waiting for us." Beca let out a deep sigh "Our only way out of here is through the back."

"No, that's a negative. We don't have enough equipment to climb through the walls and even if we can, it'll be hard for Chloe's condition." Then she remembered Benji "What about—"

"Hey Beca!" the brunette look behind her back and saw Benji holding a sniper rifle "I w-went inside the moment I lost communications with the girls. Sorry."

Stacie, Amy and Emily heard the agents and the problem they are facing, they look at each other when they hear Jesse's voice "Guys, come over here quick!"

All of the rush towards CR and Jesse and they saw that Chloe is already sitting but she's getting paler by the minute. Beca immediately sits in front of her and give her a small smile.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Her voice is weak and her hands are trembling "You don't need to say sorry okay. We'll get you out of here, just hang on." Lily and Flo went to the window to see if there's any movement.

"They are coming in!" Flo yelled, Beca looks at Benji then to his rifle "How many bullets do you have?"

"Just two and 2 clips for my handgun." It's not enough when there are three of them and the agents know that. Beca take Benji's rifle and uses the scope to clearly see the location of those snipers with the help of thermal vision.

"Okay let's do some ammo check." Sophia said. She knows Beca has a plan but in order for that to work, they must have enough bullets to get through. Beca looks at her sister and she gave her a nod. She then gives back the rifle to Benji.

"Okay listen here's what will do." She said.

The door opens slowly and two men throw grenades inside. They waited after it exploded and raided the warehouse. They saw the agents on the ground, scattered all over. They lower their weapon down thinking that they are already dead.

"Tell the boss they already dead." Their leader says with a big smile on his face "What are we going to do with the body?"

"Burn them." He answered.

They drag the bodies outside the warehouse while the others are looking for Chloe and Benji. Amy, Emily and Stacie's body are the last ones to be drag out and when Amy's body landed on Beca, she yelled and curse at the guy.

'Move Amy.' Beca whispered 'I'm dead right? How am I supposed to move?'

'Oh yes you'll be dead if you don't!' Amy slowly opens her eyes and saw four men circling them though their attention is somewhere else.

The aussie girl slowly moves but every time she sees that one of them moves their head to look at them, she stops.

'I just hope Benji can execute our plan easily.' She whispered.

 **AT THE SIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE**

Chloe is leaning on the wall hanging on her dear life. She's in and out of consciousness and as much as Beca wants to stay with her, she'll be safer with Benji instead of dragging her body out of the warehouse.

'"Hey Chloe, look at me." Benji said to him "Hang on a little more okay, I promise you, you'll be okay." Chloe gives him a weak smile and starts to cough. Benji position himself on the ground and aims her rifle at the snipers.

Beca told him if it's possible to kill two with one shot. It is possible but it depends on the angle and position of his target but then he notice what Beca's trying to say. Two of the snipers are in the same angle, means if Benji can get a clear shot of the one in front of the other, the bullet can pass through.

"G-good luck." He hears Chloe's weak voice.

 **MEANWHILE…**

The agents slowly take their gun they hid properly on their back. They are waiting for the sign they needed. Sophia look up and saw the red light coming from the rifle and she prays that Benji will successfully hit two birds with one stone.

"Okay start burning their bodies before their backup get here." They heard one of the men said. They start to panic when someone starts pouring gas at them. This time they can't move or open their eyes because one wrong move they'll be dead.

 _What's taking him so long?!_

Beca's mind went overdrive thinking that someone saw them or something bad happened to Chloe that's why Benji can't do their plan. She grips the gun on her hand tighter and deciding whether or not she's going to make a shot.

She chose to shot but before she can even move her hand, she hears commotion and all of the men circling them around run towards the water tower.

"Find them!" someone shouted and that's Beca's sign "NOW!" she yelled, the agents starts to fire their guns. Aubrey saw the one remaining sniper aiming towards Stacie, she shot him but missed.

"Whatever happens don't stop!" Sophia shouted to the three girls running towards the van. Their main problem is the sniper but then she saw him fell on the ground.

"Move!" Beca said, she run towards the side of the warehouse and saw Benji carrying Chloe with a worried look on her face "She l-lost consciousness… I t-tried to—" Beca carries Chloe and nod at the young man.

"Cover me okay." She says and they both run. Stacie manages to start the van and they all went inside. All of them are out of breaths and can't move because of how small the vehicle is.

"Where are we going?" Stacie asks Aubrey who is sitting in front with her and Sophia "Just drive and I'll tell you when to make a turn and exit."

It's quite a long way but the agents manage to stop the bleeding for a while with all the things they have inside the van but it's still not enough. Sophia tells Stacie to stop when they reach an old abandoned house.

'Why do these people love abandoned places?' Amy whispered to Emily who shrugs her shoulders at her "Okay you guys stay here while we escort Chloe and Beca inside." Sophia said.

"We're not coming in?" the leader of the team look at the driver "Sorry we can't. We're going to bring you at the safe house then they will follow us there."

"Sorry but we can't leave Chloe here." Emily said "I know that you girls are worried but this is a precaution. We don't know what's their next tactics or plans to get you."

Amy looks at Stacie who is looking at Aubrey "Still it's not safe for our friend."

"She'll be okay Stacie, I'm here and I'm not leaving her, no one can make me." Stacie hesitates but nods her head at the end and looks at Beca "Please give us a call to know what's happening to her."

"I will…" the brunette simple answered and motion for Jesse to go inside with Chloe, Sophia and her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe's been asleep for 12 hours now, Agent Mitchell didn't leave her side even if the doctor told her to take some sleep on the other room. She also keeps on informing her friends and the girls about the redhead's condition. When they arrive, Dr. Harrington didn't waste any time because he knows that she's losing a lot of blood.

That abandoned building serves as a secret base for the agents in case they needed medical attention and it's too dangerous to go to public hospitals. They are always on stand-by if something happens. Beca wakes up to find the doctor checking Chloe again.

"How is she?" she asks in a sleepy tone "She's fine, her wounds are healing but she's still a little weak." He answered while writing some things on his chart.

"So we can go tomorrow?" Dr. Harrington nods his head and smiles at Beca "This one is a fighter. To be honest, the amount of blood she lost almost kill her but her will to survive is stronger that's why she made it."

The brunette smiles a little while looking at the redhead "Don't forget a spoiled and stubborn brat too."

They both chuckles as the doctor places the chart on the table "Expect her to be awake in a few hours then she needs to eat in order for her to have a fast recovery."

"Thank you Dr. Harrington." Beca answered, the doctor nods his head and went out of the door. The brunette looks at the redhead once more.

She stares at her for a while, memorizing each curve on her pretty face. She lets out a deep sigh remembering that their war is far from over.

"I promise you, that will be the last time they will lay a finger on you." She said.

A couple of hours passes by and Chloe wakes up, she blinks her eyes a few times adjusting to light. She furrows her eyebrows when she can't remember what happened to her, the redhead looks to her right and see Beca sleeping on a sofa.

"B-beca?" her voice is too weak but the brunette hears it, she immediately went to her side when she sees that Chloe is already awake "Hey…" the agent softly said.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asks "You don't remember what happened to you?"

"No, it's kinda blurry." As she looks around the room "Where are the girls?"

"They are with the other agents at the safe house." Beca answered and when the redhead didn't say anything, she continue to speak "You and the girls saved us from those people who are trying to kill you." She added.

Chloe furrow hey eyebrows once more, she blinks her eyes a few times and remember every bit of everything, slowly but surely. The redhead looks at Beca with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean… I—"

Beca sits beside her and hugs the blue-eyed girl "Hey it's okay. You don't have to say sorry. I should be the one who needs to say sorry to you."

The brunette broke the hug and look straight into those ocean blue eyes "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of us and I wasn't there to protect you." She said "And thank you for rescuing us, without you, Benji and the girls, I don't think we're still alive today."

Chloe gives her a small smile and they stare at each other for a while, they were interrupted by the knock on the door and saw Shannon holding a chart.

"Sorry, I uh Dr. Harrington wants me to check if she's awake." The girl said "So I'm going to get her some food then the medicine she needs to take." She added.

"Okay Shannon, thanks."

"Welcome, oh before I forgot, Dr. Harrington wants to speak with you." When the girl left, the brunette fish out a phone on her pocket, the one they lend to her "I know your friends are so worried about you, why don't you talk to them for a while?"

She dials a number and waits for the call to connect, when she hears Sophia's voice, she told her sister that Chloe is awake and that she wants to speak with her friends.

Beca gives her the phone "I'll be back okay, don't miss me too much." Chloe smiles and nods her head and patiently waits for one of her friends speaks on the other line.

Two cars are already circling the area near the abandoned building. They've been looking for the four girls for the past 12 hours and they all know what will happen to them if they won't be able to find their targets.

The cars stopped in front of the building, one of the passengers inside used a binoculars to examine the area. At first you'll think that it's really abandoned but he saw two vehicles parked inside, though you won't see it if you happen to pass by the building.

"Do you think they are inside?" the man behind the steering wheel asks "They are not stupid to stay here. They know we're going to find them sooner or later." The one with the binoculars answered.

"So we're not going to check this one out?"

"We will, I have a feeling that a few of them are there. I think one or two will be enough for the boss for now." He checks the building once more "Tell the boys to get ready."

Beca knocks on the door of Dr. Harrington's office before turning the knob, she went inside and saw two men talking to him and it looks like they have a serious problem.

"What's going on?" she immediately asks when she saw two duffel bags with ammos, guns and some stuff for combats "We've got a problem." The doctor answered.

"We were checking the parameter a while ago and we saw two cars circling around this area. We also saw 4 more cars waiting a few meters away from here." One of the man explained.

"We can't tell if they are the ones after you and the girl but just to be safe, we need you to get out of here."

Beca looks at the doctor giving her a worried look "But she's still weak. We have a long way to travel to reach the safe house."

"I know Beca but there's nothing we can do. If you two stays here, you'll be in great danger."

"We gave you all the ammo and guns you needed, Dr. Harrington puts some medicine for her too that she might need." One of the man takes the two duffel bags and give it to the brunette.

"But what about you guys? We can't just leave you here." The agent ask, "We'll leave this building together but we'll be the first to go."

"Why?"

"We want them to think that there's only one vehicle inside, we will call you once they start to follow us, so no one will be following you from behind."

The brunette didn't say anything but nods her head in response, the doctor went to her side and gives her a small plastic bottle "Keep this, it's morphine tablets. Give one to Chloe if she needs it."

"Thank you."

"Now go and tell her, I told Shannon to give her some clothes to change." Beca gives him a small smile and starts to walk away when the doctor calls her once more.

"Take care." He said.

Chloe is saying goodbye to the doctor and thanking him for taking good care of her. She also tells Shannon to be careful and she's going to see her soon. The girl smiles at her and gives her a hug.

When Beca returns to Chloe's room, Shannon already gives her a briefing. The brunette also sees the clothes she gave to the redhead, good thing they are the same size. She's now wearing a combat boots, a leather jacket like Beca's and pants.

The agent places two handguns behind her back and gives one to Chloe "Why are you giving me this?"

"For protection and in case I needed some back up." The redhead nods her head "I'm not going to leave you, okay? I promise."

She starts the engine and looks at Wilbert, she gives him thumbs up sign. The agent then places an earpiece and microphone, so she can contact them hands free.

The two watches as the first vehicle moves and went out of the building. It only took a matter of minutes before Wilbert contacts her.

" _ **Agent Mitchell? Beca? Are you there?"**_ he said "Yes, I'm here."

" _ **We have four cars on our tail now, I think it's best for you to move out of there now."**_

" _ **We haven't seen other cars besides these four. I don't know what happen to the rest so be careful."**_

"We will and thank you. Please inform me as soon as possible once you reach the headquarters."

" _ **Copy that, over and out."**_

Beca looks at Chloe, she gives her a faint smile "You scared?" the redhead shakes her head "No because you're here with me."

The brunette reach out for her hand and gently squeezes it, she starts to drive and went out of the building going the other way around. She looks at the rear-view mirror and let out a sigh of relief when she saw no cars following them.

"If you want to go to sleep, go ahead. This is going to be a long way drive."

Beca's been driving for 3 hours now and they are still far from the safe house. Chloe's been sleeping the whole trip; the brunette knows that she's still recovering. She reaches for the blanket and place it on top of the redhead when she hears a beep on her earpiece.

" _ **Beca! Come in Beca!"**_

"Wilbert! What's wrong?" she asks _**"We're wrong. There are three vehicles on your tail!"**_

"What?! How did that happen?"

" _ **It's too late for us to remember that the agency puts some tracking devices on every vehicle they owned."**_ Wilbert explains _**"There were four Chevrolet suburban's on our tail so we've search if there's one near you."**_

"And?"

" _ **There are three."**_

The agent looks at her rear-view mirror but still find nothing following them.

" _ **You must find a safe place to hide for the meantime, if you continue on driving, there's a big chance that you won't make it to the safe house."**_

The brunette doesn't know what she'll do. Chloe is still weak and recovering plus they are in the middle of nowhere and the next civilization is hundred kilometers away from where they are.

" _ **Beca? Are you still there?"**_

"Uh yeah, yeah, still here. I'll try to find a place to hide for a while but please tell them that we need back up."

" _ **Will do and the best chance you have is the mountains. Good luck."**_

She cursed silently and hit the steering wheel three times, she looks at the rear- view mirror once more just to make sure and steps on the gas.

'I'm getting tired of this chasing.' She whispered to herself and looks at Chloe 'I'll wake her up later.' She knows there's an exit ramp towards the mountains and if Wilbert says that's the best chance they got, well she's not going to think twice for the redhead to be safe.

As she parks the car to the side, Beca decided to pack some stuff they need first before waking up the redhead. They have two duffel bags, but she knows they can't take both, first it will slows them down and second, Chloe can't carry heaving things for the meantime.

So she choose the small guns lie handguns and submachine guns and put it inside the bag. She also grabs 5 pieces of grenades, Chloe's medicine, some food, a blanket, a lighter she saw at the hood and water. She looks if there's a bullet proof vest available for the young girl but there's none.

'One of the most important thing and I forget it!' she closed the bag and went over to the front passenger side and opens the door. She gently rocks Chloe's body to wake her up.

The redhead blinks a few times and looks at Beca "Are we here?" she asks, the agent didn't answer her and instead, she place the bag on the floor.

"Beca?" Chloe calls her "We've got a problem."

She removes her earpiece and microphone, if they are going to spend time in the mountains, gadgets like these will be useless. She sits on the driver seat and leans her back.

"They are following us. Wilbert contact me." She starts to explain "They outsmarted us, letting us know that all of them are following the other vehicle. If they can think that way, I have a hunch that they might be tracking this car too."

"So what are we going to do?" the brunette looks at her first then to the mountains "That's the best chance we've got to hide. They assured me that they will send some back up for us."

Chloe also looks at the mountains. She never hiked in her entire life but she's in no position to complain. If she just gives them the book and listened to the brunette, they won't be in this situation right now.

"If we can only bring the car with us, we will but we can't. I'm sorry if you need to walk."

"It's okay. I can manage." Beca nods her head and went out of the car, she closes her door and went to her side "We have to get going." She said.

She helps Chloe stands up and asks her first if she's alright, when the redhead gives her an okay sign, she locks the car, pick up the duffel bag, checks her guns and they begin their journey to nowhere.

They've been walking for hours now, Beca is the one taking the lead but not forgetting to check if the young girl behind her is okay. It's going to be dark in a few hours. They walk for a few more minutes when she spotted a place where they can rest for a while.

"Come, you need to rest and you haven't eaten anything." She said and hold the redhead hands. They both sit behind a big rock, enough to cover them both. The brunette gives her some biscuit and water.

Chloe split it in half, giving the other to the brunette as they eat silently, both exhausted and tired from walking for hours.

They didn't notice that both of them fell asleep and it's already night time. Beca wakes up when she felt something heavy on top of her. She immediately opens her eyes and saw Chloe's sparkling blue eyes looking at her.

"Why are—" the redhead quickly covers her mouth and peeks out her head to the right. She looks back at Beca and removes her hands from hers 'We've got company.'

The brunette grabs her gun on her back 'How many?'

'More or less ten.'

'Damn it.' She looks around, if they stays there behind the rock, they are going to find them for sure 'Okay listen. You see those trees over there?'

Chloe nods her head 'We need to get there as soon as possible.'

'Okay but how?' the brunette thinks fast, they can't run and crawling is the only way 'Can you crawl?'

'I uh think so.'

'Good because that's the only way we'll get there.' Beca then realizes their position, Chloe is still sitting on top of her, a sudden heat crawls up to her face when she saw where exactly she's sitting.

'Beca? You okay?'

'Y-yeah… yes I'm fine… uh never better!' and gently pushes the redhead so she can control her heartbeat. She motions for her to follow her as they start crawling. They were careful not to make any sounds.

The agent keeps on looking behind them, she's hoping that none of them sees the two, they are almost there when suddenly Chloe stands up and screams.

"Over there!" Beca heard as she pulls Chloe down and hide 'What the hell is your problem?'

This time she's on top of the redhead, Chloe keeps on making sounds when the brunette sees a frog jumping on their way "Oh God!" the redhead said once more.

'Be quiet!' Beca said "I can't! Oh my God! That frog is going to eat me!"

"I can hear them over here!" the agent hears footsteps approaching them and still Chloe keeps on making noises.

"Fuck this!' she said and without a word, Beca kisses Chloe on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**BECA'S POV**

 _What the hell am I thinking?!_

I'm still kissing Chloe on her lips and man I know she's going to punch me after this. I move my eyes trying to see if they are closer to us and of course to know where that fucking frog is!

I see lights coming from their flashlights and hear footsteps inching closer to us.

" _Do you see anything?"_ I hear a voice asks _"No! Try to look that way."_

I look Chloe straight to her eyes and I do hope she can read it when my eyes say don't move any muscle or make any sounds. She did.

" _There's nothing here! Maybe we're just hearing things."_

" _That's impossible, search that area and we'll meet here in thirty."_

As the footsteps begins to fade away, I slowly move away from the redhead. My face is now a few inches away from hers, but she still doesn't move.

I waited for a few more minutes… nothing.

"Chloe?" I said her name and with that she starts to scream. She immediately stands up and points a finger at me "YOU!"

"What?!" I asks, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISSED ME?!"

 _Yeah Beca, why did you kiss her? There are other ways to keep the redhead shut her mouth!_

"Will you please keep your voice down!" I look around to check on any signs that they are coming back this way "ANSWER ME!"

"You were yelling over a frog and you do know that they are heading this way!" she starts to walk-away and I follow her from behind "You should've covered my mouth instead of… instead of… arrrghh!"

"I said keep your voice down!" I warned her again.

She stops for a while and look at me "You should do the same because you're yelling at me too!"

"I'm not yelling at you!" I was about to say something again when I hear footsteps _"I hear them! Over here! Hurry!"_

"See?! See what you did?!" I run towards her with gun in my hand, I grab the duffel bag and pulls her "If we die, it's your fault."

"How can it be my fault?! If you didn't kiss me, I won't react this way!" we both stopped from running and she continue on nagging "Didn't you know that I'm saving my lips for the person I'll love?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I only did that because we're in—" I stopped when shots were fired at us. I pull her down and told her to crawl.

"Don't stand up until I told you to!" I yelled at her "Don't yell me at me!"

"I'm not, I'm just talking loud enough for you to hear me!" I check my gun and once the gunshots stop, I told Chloe to run. She's ahead of me while I fired my handgun, so they won't shoot at us.

We hide behind a tree though we're few feet away from each other "See?!" I said to her.

"See what?" she answered back "That's why I told you to keep your voice down but again you're not listening!"

"It's your fault! You pervert!" gunshots starts to blast into the air once more and boy we're outnumbered!

I got to think of a way to get this redhead to safety but it's too dark to walk around the mountains I'm not even familiar with.

"I want you to come over here." Even though it's dark, I saw her shaking her head no "Chloe!"

"They are firing at us! What do you want me to do?! Fly?!" the gunshots stop once more, and I yelled at her "NOW!" she runs but then a grenade exploded a few feet from us.

"COME ON! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW A GRENADE AT ME!" Chloe starts to yell while standing there, both hands on her waist. I pull her right on time before, for the third time, firing at us again.

"What the fuck are you doing?! They won't listen to your complaints! They are here to kill you!... You and me!"

She rolled her eyes at me "There's no harm in trying." I let out a frustrated sigh as I think of a plan to get as far as possible from here. I see trees around us and maybe, if we use these trees to hide, we'll manage to get to the other side of the mountains.

"Okay listen…" I told her while I'm reloading my gun "You see those trees." As I nod my head once towards it.

"Yes, why?" she asks, "We'll use them to hide until I see a safe place to hide."

"Oh, okay but did you forget that there are more than ten of them and there's only two of us?"

"I know that okay. I'll cover you while you run towards that tree and we'll do it vice-versa." I know she's analyzing it first if it will work but after a few seconds she agrees with me.

"Okay, be ready." I can hear my heart beating faster "When I said three, you run…" as she nods her head at me.

I count inside my head… 1…2… "Three!" I stand up and fire my gun at them but to my surprise, she didn't move at all.

"Chloe!" I yelled "Uh I have a question… is it after three or on three?"

"Fuck!" I shouted, and she just grins at me "Okay, after three. Got it. Let's try it again."

I repeat what I did a while ago and thank God Chloe starts to run.

"Okay your turn!" she nods at me "1… 2… 3!" I run as she position herself to fire but I back away when the gunshots from the enemy didn't stop "You gave me a fake gun!" she yelled.

"Why would I give you a fake one?!" she points the gun at me and pulls the trigger, my heart almost jumps out off my chest "It's not working!"

"Don' . . !" I answered through gritted teeth, I calm myself down first "Check if the safety is on!"

"Safety what?!" I look at her in disbelief "I thought you know how gun works!"

"Well yeah, I know how to pull he trigger and reload but what's a safety?" I look up to the dark sky "Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic!"

"You'll see a lever on upper portion of your gun on the left side." I watch her check it "Do you see it?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, now do you see a red dot?"

"No, it's too dark!" well that means the safety is on, that's why "Now, I want you to pull that lever down and tell me if you'll see red."

The gunshots stop for a while and my hunch is they are inching closer to us "Hurry!"

"Yes, I see a red dot now!" she yelled back "It means you're ready to fire. Now get me out of here."

"Okay, after three… 1… 2… 3!" and again she positions herself to fire and this time, it worked! I run as fast as I could. We hide behind the tree for a while, I look back at her and she's smiling at me.

"I like our tag team minus the yelling part." I just rolled my eyes at her "We're not done yet." I answered.

 **SAFE HOUSE…**

Agent Bush receives a call from their headquarters about what happened to her sister and Chloe Beale. The duo is lost in the mountains and there's no way to contact them, but they reassured Sophia that a back up is on their way to rescue the two girls.

She ended the call and told CR to gather the troops and meet her in the living room. After a few minutes, her team together with Stacie, Amy and Emily are now sitting on the sofa.

"Okay, I got a call from the headquarters informing me about Beca and Chloe's whereabouts." She starts speaking trying not to look at the redhead's friends "I got good news and bad news."

"Bad news first." Agent Posen answered "Okay… uh… they are both lost in the mountains with just limited guns and ammos."

"And the good news?" Agent Adams asks, "A back up is on their way to rescue them…" the agents look at each other, they know the look on Sophia's face. She's not convinced that a backup team is enough, knowing the two are lost with limited supplies.

"You want to go look for them?" Sophia looks at Jesse "I want to, but they ordered me to stay here and protect the girls."

"We can protect them while you're gone. No one knows we're here, so I think we'll be fine." Flo answered "But…"

"We'll be fine Agent Bush, go and help your sister and Chloe." Benji said "Okay but promise to call me if something happens and I'll head back."

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I let you look for them by yourself." Aubrey said, "I'm coming too."

Sophia looks at Jesse who nods his head at her "Fine, take all the things you need and suit up. We're leaving in twenty minutes." The agents were about to stand up when Stacie speaks up.

"Can we come?" she asks, "I'm sorry Stacie but you can't. It's too dangerous for you girls to be out there."

"But we can help… we're worried about Chloe." Emily butted in. Sophia walks towards the two and sighs "I know you are but she's with Beca. I know my sister will take good care of your friend."

"We will give you an update every minute okay?" Aubrey said to them, the two girls just nod their heads as the agents prepare to leave "Now what?" Emily asks her.

"I won't let them leave without us. Come on, I have a plan."

The couple continues their plan but Beca told the redhead to limit her shots to four to conserve bullets. They are still running, not stopping and made their way up to the mountains. The girls manage to lose their enemy but they both know they are still in danger.

"How are they going to find us here?" Chloe asks the brunette, they are both walking now. The agent knows that the redhead's wounds are still fresh.

"I don't know but don't worry, they will do everything they can to find us." She answered then look back at the her "Do you want to rest for a while?"

The brat shakes her head, though she's tired and she admits that, she wants to make sure that they are far enough from those men trying to kill them.

"I'm fine. I think I can still walk for an hour or so." She answered, "Okay but tell me once you're tired."

"I will…"

"And stay close to me." She's not familiar with this mountain and she doesn't know if there any slope around which can lead them to death if they fall. They continue to walk for another 30 minutes; the agent keeps looking back to check the redhead.

She needs to find a place where they can hide and sleep. She thinks of climbing a tree, but she knows the redhead can't because the wound on her shoulder. She looks around hoping to see a cave, but the darkness is making it hard for her.

"I'm beat. I need to rest for a while." The brunette stops and looks at her, she walks where the redhead is sitting then take some bottled water in the duffle bag and gives it to her "Here, there's food inside." She said and place the bag in between them.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Eat." She checks the magazines in the bag, there are only 8 left for handguns and 4 magazines for submachine guns. Chloe heard the brunette sighs. She knows that's not enough until the backup arrives.

The redhead splits the cracker in half "Here…" she said while giving the agent the half of her cracker "No, you—"

"You need to eat too." Beca gives her a small smile and take the cracker "We have to conserve ammos. I don't know when they will find us." The brunette said.

"But you know we can't do that, we must fight back in order to live."

"I know. I know." The duo thinks silently for a while, trying to come up with a plan when the redhead came up with an idea "How about we do some scavenger hunting?"

The agent raised an eyebrow at her "You want to do some scavenger hunt?"

"Yeah, I mean let's head back. Maybe they are taking a break like we do." The agent is still looking at her "It's getting late and I don't think they will hike at this time of night."

"How can you be so sure?" Beca asks, "We're having trouble, what more for them who are hunting us."

"Well yeah but there's no way we're going back there." Chloe is just looking at her when she saw the redhead furrow her eyebrows "What?" the agent asks.

"There's a light!" and without a word, the redhead stands up and run towards it "God damn it! Chloe wait for me!" she grabs the bag and run to catch up with the brat. She looks around, one wrong move or step they are dead.

"Chloe! Stop!" she shouted but the latter continues to run "I'll die because of this girl! I don't even have a proper sex life yet!"

She double time, grabs hold onto the redhead's jacket before she falls. Chloe didn't see a downslope in front of her.

"I told you to wait for me!" the anger is present in Beca's tone "You could have hurt yourself!" she added.

The redhead looks down the slope, it's five to six foot deep.

"I-I'm sorry." She answered, "Don't do that ever again and I always take the lead." Chloe nods her head and looks at the light below.

"Do you think they are one of them?" she asks the brunette "I'm not sure. I can't see clearly." Then in the corner of their eyes, the girls saw a man walking towards the tent holding a gun.

"Yep. They are with them. Now I'm sure about that." She holds her gun once more "They are sleeping, we can take them."

"No way! We don't know how may are inside that tent!"

"Probably 3 to 4 people, it depends on their sizes."

"And since when you're a size expert?" Chloe rolled her eyes at her and they continue to argue on what they'll do so they didn't notice 2 men standing behind them.

"Come on! This is the only chance we've got. We could also use their motorcycle." She hates to admit but Chloe's plan is tempting her… tempting but risky.

"Okay, let's try your plan but we need to find another way down." And the redhead nods her head "Let's go." She turns around first but it's a bit late for her to react or defend herself when someone pushes her.

She grabs onto Chloe, so the redhead falls with her too. They landed on the ground with a thud. The brat is on top of her bodyguard.

"That was fun! Let's do that again." Chloe said but Beca pushes her off her body then saw a shotgun pointing at her head "Well hello there ladies."

"Not again…" Beca groans.


	17. Chapter 17

**BECA'S POV**

Here we are being captured… again, thanks to this redhead sitting next to me who most of the time can't keep her mouth shut. They tied both of us, hands on our backs as they contact their boss and telling him that they got hold of us already.

"He wants us to retrieve the book first then bring these girls to him." I heard one of them said, the guy who fucking pushed me that's why we fall looks at me and smile "Okay girls, I'm going to ask a question and I hope you answer it properly and honestly." He said to both of us as he sits in front.

"Where is the book?" he asked, I open my mouth to answer but Chloe beats me to it "Book? What kind of book?" she asked back.

The guy was about to speak again when of course my redhead talks once more "All I have in my room are novels. You like reading books too?" I nudge my elbow at her knowing that she can piss the guy off by asking stupid things.

"What? There's nothing wrong to ask. How can we give him a proper answer if we won't we ask him what kind of book he's looking for?" then a knife landed and pinned in front of us "I don't like girls who are talkative."

"And I don't like guys who don't know how to appreciate a girl that keeps on talking." He wanted to do something to my redhead, but one guy stops him "Just tell us where the book is."

"We don't know where it is, we already gave it to you if you have it." I answered, "Do you wanna know what we do to the people lying to us?" the guy sitting in front of us say and pick up the knife. He then looks at Chloe and motion for the two to take her away.

"Where are you taking her?!" I asked and was about to stand up when he pushes me down "It's none of your business!" he answered and walk-away. As another guy holds onto me.

"Beca! Beca!" Chloe shouted while they drag her towards the tent "Let go of me!" I said to the guy, but he just laughs at me.

"Don't worry, you'll have your turn." As he continues laughing while I look at the tent and saw shadows "Untie her."

I gritted my teeth and my blood starts to boil but there's nothing I can do but to watch, I can hear Chloe shouting and screaming for my name. I watch them go circling around the tent and it suddenly went dark.

"Beca!" I heard Chloe once more.

We don't know what's happening inside, but I saw some movements when it stops suddenly 'Chloe…' I whispered, the guy who's holding me stops laughing, let go of me and take his gun behind his back. He's walking slowly towards the tent; he reaches out towards it then enters and I hear muffles scream.

I immediately stands up and run towards the tent but before I can reach it, I saw Chloe running and bump into me as we both fell on the ground "Fuck!" I yelled in pain.

"Beca?! Oh, I'm so sorry." She said and quickly stands up and help me up. I saw her keep looking at the tent and holding a frying pan.

Wait a minute… Did I say frying pan?

"Why are you holding that thing?" I asked her but then she look at the tent once more "And why do you keep on looking at the tent?"

"We need to get away from here! Far as possible!" she answered and pulled me "You need to untie me first." I said and stopped her, she looks around for anything sharp she can use and luckily, she found a small knife near the firewood. She quickly grabs it and cut the rope.

"Now come on!" she said and of course pulled me again "Wait our bag!" I stop once more then grab our duffel bag on the dirt and follow Chloe who didn't stop running.

"Chloe! Wait up!" I shouted because she's running like there's no tomorrow, I must gain my speed, or I'll lose her.

We've been running for I don't know how long now; she finally stops as we both catch our breaths. I look at her and she's looking at me, still holding the frying pan.

"What happened back there?" I asked, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Beca. I used this to defend myself." I nod my head at her "Good thing you used that frying pan of yours to hit those guys." That's why she probably running like a mad man, so they won't catch up on them.

"I didn't hit those guys and I didn't use this for them." I furrow my eyebrows at her "Then where on earth did you use that thing?"

"I saw… I saw that frog again." Chloe answered.

Beca keep shaking her head while listening to the redhead's story. Those men were about to do something bad to her but then at the corner of her eyes, she saw the same frog looking at her intently. She starts to scream as the men panics, she then told Beca that she uses the frying pan to hit the little guy and didn't notice that instead of the frog, she accidentally hit those men without intentions of doing it.

"I think I should apologize to them." She said out of nowhere, Beca stops on walking and look back at her, she wanted to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut, thank the frog and prayed that it somehow survives the redhead's attack.

I look up to the sky and somewhat felt that it's going to rain "Stop thinking about them and the frog, we have to find some shelter before the rain pours." She answered and motion for the redhead to move and stay close to her.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Agent Bush and the gang arrives at the mountain, but they went to the other side knowing that they are probably waiting where Beca and Chloe left their car hours ago. They were gearing up and taking out some of their guns and ammos at the back while talking.

"I want you all to open your eyes and ears, it will be hard for us to locate them right now." Sophia said while placing her knife on the side of her boots "Aubrey, did you bring your night vision binoculars?"

"Actually, I did but I can't find it anywhere." The leader sighs and nods her head "Once the daylight comes, we'll be splitting in to two groups."

"Put silencer on your guns in case we need it, now is there any questions?" Aubrey, Jesse and CR shakes their heads "Good, time to go." They all walk towards the mountains and Sophia take one last look at the car and follow her team. They left it on the side and it's not visible to anyone passing by.

It's quiet and you can hear the sound of the wind when suddenly, the car starts to move "God damn it Amy! I told you to move!" Stacie shouted, "How can I move when there's only limited space left on my side?!"

Emily on the other hand hop into the front and take a deep breath "That's why I tell you before to change places with Emily because of the space!"

"Will you two please be quiet." Emily then said, "We have to move now, or we'll be lost in that mountains too." The three looks outside, the mountain is not visible because of the dark but they know it's a huge one.

"Do you think Beca and Chloe are alright?" Amy asked, "They better be, now let's head out, gear up and follow the agents without them realizing that we're here."

The rain starts to pour, and the bad news is, Beca and Chloe are still roaming around the mountains. The brunette doesn't know where exactly they are, if they are taking the right path towards the other side of the mountain or going back to where they started hiking during daytime.

She has another problem, Chloe… The girl needs rest as her wound is still fresh and she knows that her body is still recovering from what happened to her. She can't just let the young girl walk around under the rain and without proper protection on her body.

She removes her jacket and hand it over to the redhead "Here, use this too." She said while they are under the tree "No, I'm fine Beca. I'm not that cold."

"Use it, you need it more than I do." But Chloe being stubborn young brat didn't take the jacket and continue shaking her head "Are we lost?" the redhead asked.

"As much as I don't want to admit but yeah, we're lost." Beca then look around to see any sign or movement in their surroundings "I don't know where exactly we are."

"Then m-maybe we can start walking instead of standing here." She answered, Beca nods her head and place the duffle bag on her then hold Chloe's hand, she feels that she's shivering and that makes the brunette worried more.

The two starts to walk not knowing where they'll go. Beca who is taking the lead is being careful on her steps, one wrong move and they can fall like and she can't risk herself getting hurt especially that Chloe is not 100% okay.

After more than an hour walking, the agent felt that Chloe is starting to move slowly, she look back and right on time, she catches the redhead who lost consciousness "Chloe! Babe come on." She said but the redhead is not responding.

She looks at her wound and saw that it is bleeding, Beca looks at her face. She'd been asking her if she can still walk though, she can feel that she's getting tired as time passes by, but Chloe assures her that she's fine, so they continue walking.

'Fuck!' the brunette curses and she needs to find a shelter fast "Chloe sweetie, can you hear me?" she asked once more, the redhead then respond and slowly opens her eyes, Beca smiles but the brat is about to lose consciousness once more.

"No, no, no. Don't close your eyes, please." She said, "I need you to stay awake." She then positions herself in front of the redhead.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Chloe slowly nods her head; the agent carries her on her back "Don't sleep okay?" she felt the redhead nods her head weakly as Beca starts to walk.

The rain didn't stop, and it pour hard more than before. The bodyguard made sure that the young girl won't fall asleep as she keeps on telling stories to her despite the cold rain, dark surroundings and tiredness, she must not give up, she needs to bring her to safety.

"To be honest with you, I never thought that you will rescue us." Beca said with a small smile on her face "I was like that spoiled brat will never care for us… but in the end you did."

"B-because I… I don't w-want any…anything t-to happen to y-you." Chloe replied weakly but it makes the brunette's heart flutters.

"I'm s-sorry Beca."

"Don't apologize, I think I'll do the same if I were in your shoes."

"You f-forgive me?"

"You don't need to ask." Chloe smiles a little, but her eyes are starting to close "Chloe?" Beca called her.

"Chlo? Baby?" she panics and put her down carefully, she then taps her face to wake her up, she looks around and found a small cave "Hang on sweetie, hang on." She said.

She carries her once more and almost run towards the cave, it's too small to fit the two of them but she has no choice, she places the redhead inside and make sure she's not getting drench from the rain. She then removes the jacket, shirt and the pants, good thing that their boots are waterproof but still removes it from the redhead's feet.

The agent grabs the bag as she remembers the medicine, they gave to her "Chloe, Chloe." She called her again "Take this please."

The redhead is in and out of consciousness but manages to take the medicine, as for Beca though the cave is small knows that Chloe needs something warm, she hesitates for a while but later give up when she can't think of anything.

'I never thought I'll be doing this in mountains.' She whispered, removes her clothes and hug the redhead closer to her body.

 **EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

As soon as the sun rise and the birds start chirping for a brand-new day, a certain redhead slowly opens her eyes. She adjusted her eyes to the light first and felt pain on her back and different parts of her body.

 _What happened last night?_

She stares at the rock ceiling first while thinking, she can't remember anything. All she remembers is that she and Beca are…

"Beca!" she said but stops when she felt an arm drape on her naked body and saw that it's the brunette.

"Whew! I thought something happened to- wait the fucking minute!" she said, she looks at the agent once more who is peacefully sleeping next to her and to their naked bodies.

"BECA MITCHELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Chloe shouted as her voice echoes through the mountains.


End file.
